Fright Night (1985) Rose's Journey 4: 24 Years a Vampire
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Rose Garrett has been a vampire for 24 years. Now she has returned to her hometown of Cliffside Village to collect homeland soil and where Jerry's restoring an old Colonial. She faces a relationship slump, realizes mortality is cruel, runs into an old high school flame, gets punished and is locked in a coffin for 7 days, and discovers Jerry's 1985 incident became a movie!
1. Chapter 1

**Fright Night (1985)**

Rose's Journey: 24 Years a Vampire

Chapter One

Hometown Vampire Blues

By

GaGa4FrightNight

April 2012 Cliffside Village, Massachusetts

The signs of spring were subtle within the slightly cooled evening. The ocean salted air was carried by a soft breeze and within the distance were the sounds of Atlantic Ocean tossing waves against the shoreline that lined the small ocean view city with the sloped cliffs creating a soft echo of bells of swayed buoys. A single lighthouse spun its guiding light outward across the tussled waters then beamed over the tops of the city's skyline. The evening sky was brightened by the nearly full moon surrounded by the shimmer of stars that weren't quite as brilliant as they might have been twenty-five years ago. The city's expansive somewhat dulled those stars that once were visually millions. Beneath that night sky and illuminated by the moon was the expanded Cliffside Village Cemetery that had grown sprawling along those outlook cliffs. Carved stone walls erected surrounding the vast cemetery a singular iron gated entrance arched over by the cemetery name. The gates rattled softly against the breeze coming off the ocean, locked after dark to keep out any unwanted hooligans that might consider desecrating family plots, grave sites, and gravestones.

Over the seven foot stone wall then down atop the spring thaw soaked ground silently dropped two low heeled calf boots. Over the ground those boots moved, stepped in a weaving pattern around and between gravestones. A soft hum sounded in tune to the muffled music singing through two ear-buds hidden beneath a black hood. From the shadow of the hood were two black thin wires reaching down into the pocket of a black four button pea coat; inside a MP3 player on the selected 90s music of famed 80s rock group Def Leppard. The voice continued to hum Hysteria as the dark figure moved through the rows of gravestones in the direction of a large and bare maple tree.

With a little hurtled jump over one last gravestone the figure halted to the right of the maple. Two gloved hands reached up and pulled back the attached hood revealing moonlight illuminated strawberry blonde hair loosely drew back by a French braid. Two large blue eyes peered down at three gravestones; one actually was two connected and the other two alone. With a crouch those eyes focused on the singular gravestone and with a soft frown of sadness read the name; Jacob Allen Garrett. A gloved hand reached dragging the fingertips along the length of the name then dragged down against the year of death, 2001.

In sixteen years time, since the last time Rose Garrett had come to the cemetery, her little brother Jacob had died, he was twenty-five. Her eyes shifted and looked to the gravestone that bore her mom's name; Anne Fern Garrett, beloved wife and mother. Her eyes shifted to the connected stone seeing her dad's name, John Andrew Garrett but there was no death date which meant he was still alive. Her eyes reluctantly looked to the final gravestone to the right of the one shared by her parents; Rose Elizabeth Garrett, beloved daughter and sister forever loved and forever missed and the year of death on her own gravestone read 1987 with no month or day, just a year.

Her eyes scanned back over the other gravestones again looking to her brother's. "I'm sorry, Jacob." She softly spoke, "Love you, shithead."

She rose up tucking her hands into her pockets and again looked to the shared stone, "Love you, Mom." She then looked to where her dad yet hadn't been placed beside her mom, "Well, Dad, yeah."

She turned and made quick jump up then landed atop the stone wall and took one step off landing on the sidewalk. Down the sidewalk she strolled, lifted the hood and covered her strawberry blonde hair. She has been a vampire for twenty-five years and done went through the entire list of vampire firsts. Technically by natural sense she was forty-three but in vampire standards she was still the physical perfection of an eighteen year old yet by true vampire standards she was considered a kid, young with centuries of life to go while most others have already been around for centuries which included the forever forty something she'd been shacked up for those twenty-five years.

She's been nearly everywhere around the world and apparently that wasn't the only trip she'd make. Apparently they would make rounds over and over and over again watching the world change every passing year while she didn't change one physical bit, well, only slightly which was the hair and style of clothes. She was still madly in love with her heavy metal music which seemed to fade out in the early nineties upon the arrival of the grunge evolution led by Nirvana, Alice in Chains, and Pearl Jam. And, yes, she was still head over dead heels in love with her forever and always Jerry Dandridge, the monster of 99 Oak, her teenage self's ghostly spectral turned back into an undead creature of the night, the giver of her immortality, and, most importantly, the love of her eternal life.

Yet, within those twenty-five years she experienced that one's mind could mature when the body didn't age. She still had colorful language and could annoy the shit out of Jerry but in ways she had matured. Hell, she was technically forty-three so why not?

They returned to the United States and her hometown to gather up a fresh supply of her homeland soil; a vampire couldn't sleep on the same damned soil for all eternity because the stuff would go rank after a decade or so. She wasn't too emotional upon discovering her brother had died; yes, it was upsetting but that was mortality for you, death was unpredictable and had taken her brother so young. At least she was comforted that he was likely somewhere in a type of heaven with their mom. She was destined to stay on the earth for an eternity unless somehow death would come knocking on her door again wielding a stake and hammer, a bucket of holy water, or UV gun. If she died, she knew she had herself a one way ticket into the bowels of hell or would find herself stuck like Jerry was, as a ghostly vampire.

She strolled along those nighttime streets seeing many familiarities but many more was unfamiliar. Streets were added along with large multistory buildings and businesses. The last time she was there back in 1996 she roamed those streets in the same manner; taking in the unfamiliar and familiar sights. She was glad that one thing that hadn't changed, the cliffs and ocean shoreline were the same yet she was disappointed by the change of the night sky which lost some of its starry luster she once loved and admired.

As the last time, she found her way to that familiar street where she had last known her dad had lived. Upon returning to the East Coast her dad returned to the old family home that was crammed between two other brick houses; the entire street on both sides clustered with merely five feet between each home. She strolled down the sidewalk of that familiar street; the houses were pretty much the same and likely new generations of the same families dwelled inside.

She turned on the sidewalk peering across the street at the three story narrow brick house she had lived with her family, her dad, mom, and little brother. It looked the same though the trim was a different color, once was blue now what pristine white. Her eyes studied the house noticing how vacant and dark it looked compared to the last time she had seen it. Her eyes caught sight of a 'for sale' sign hung on a wooden realtor post. Her eyes frowned, not sure why her dad would sell that house; he never sold it when they moved to 99 Oak but left in the hands of Aunt Julie and Uncle Phil.

She stepped forward off the sidewalk and walked across the street keeping her eyes focused on the house and its lack of life and familiar comfort. The MP3 player was paused and she heard the distance sounds of the city which muffled the sounds of the ocean. Her eyes scanned the height of the old place; seeing the windows had been replaced with brand new ones with the stickers still in place, the brick had been obviously spray washed, and the small front yard with melting patches of snow. It was apparent the house was spruced up to be sold. It made her wonder where her dad was.

"Can I help ya?" a voice called from the neighboring house's screened-in front porch.

Her head darted and eyes peered to the neighboring house through the shadow of the hood. "Where's John Garrett?" she asked but remained standing before the short walkway of her family home.

"John Garrett?" the obvious woman's voice questioned.

"Yeah," she spoke up, "He lived here."

"Yeah, he used to." The woman said as she stepped out onto the porch steps wearing slippers and a plush blue robe hugged around her short and chubby figure, "He don't no more. Why ya asking for him?"

She slightly shifted on her boots. "I'm a relative." She stated, wasn't a lie just a vague truth.

"Ya are, huh," The woman stepped onto her walkway, "Then why don't ya know he ain't there no more."

Yep, that was typical suspicious North East Coaster for you, she thought. "Well, we hadn't been back here to the East Coast since I was little." She explained with a sweet youthful tone, "We just got in this morning and Aunt Julie said nothing about Uncle John having moved."

"Oh, well, odd she ain't said nothing to ya." The woman was a tad bit less suspicious.

"No one tells me nothing." She laughed, "I'm the last to know about everything in the family."

"Tell me about it." The woman laughed, "Well, honey, your Uncle John, he got really sick months back; had a stroke while working the yards. He's been in Cliffside long term care since it happened. Sorry about passing ya the bad news."

"Oh," she dropped her eyes; mortality was so damned cruel.

"Yeah, a shame," The woman nodded, "He ain't really been the same since his daughter, I'm guessing yar cousin, Rose up and vanished then back in that whole 9/11 business Jacob was up and was killed. Oh, let alone losing yar Aunt Anne to that cancer." The woman shook her head, "Been damned tragedy for that family, yar family."

"Yeah, really sucks." She commented with a nod beneath the hood, "Well, I gotta get back before they send the Cliffside police department out looking for me. Thanks."

"Okay," the woman nodded stepping back onto her porch steps, "Tell yar Aunt Julie that Mrs. McElroy says hello."

"Will do," she said and moved walking back across the street.

Her mind was confused with the thoughts of her dad all alone while kept in that long term care place where most were sent to live out their final days. Was her dad that sick? Was he going to die there in that cold and sterile place that so many elderly have gone to die? She remembered her grandmother Garrett having died in that place because the family couldn't afford to keep her at home with private care nurses. Yet her grandmother was in her nineties and her dad was like sixty-five, should've been retiring and moving somewhere like Florida to live out the rest of his years. Instead, her dad was lying in some hospital bed in Cliffside long term not knowing when he'd take his last breath and uncertain who would be there when that happened.

She hated thinking of mortality; lived those passed twenty-five years barely giving mortality a second thought. Traveled the world she attended heavy metal concerts until they started to wane down beneath the rise of other music fads. She barely got to see her concerts anymore like she once had; mostly those heavy metal bands were either broken up, playing casinos and other small venues, but there were a few that were traveling to China or Japan where heavy metal was still loved. She needed for nothing while her dad seemingly needed somebody to care.

She strolled for nearly an hour back through Cliffside Village until reaching one of the oldest inhabited neighborhoods; nearly as old as the state itself. A lengthy stretch of old colonial homes where the wealthy thrived with their ancient houses maintained keeping the houses practically their original states. There was a dead end at the end of that long and quiet street lined with towering maples that created a tunneling canopy. Back in her early high school years she and friends loathed the folks who lived on that street; called them a bunch of stuck up preps eagerly flashing their wealth in the form of their giant houses, nice brand new cars, and expensive clothes. Strange, she now was part of that neighborhood since Jerry up and purchased the historic house at the dead end.

Her head had hung down nearly the entire trek down that street. She felt somewhat ashamed that she was now part of that more prim and proper neighborhood she once loathed. Perhaps there was a new type of shame knowing that she had the fortune to probably make her dad comfortable but couldn't because everyone she once cared about, including him, believed she was dead.

Was it a risk having returned? Not really, being twenty-four years no one would suspect her being Rose Garrett because Rose Garrett would be forty-three and not the image of an eighteen year old. She predicted she would come across as a dead ringer; a physical likeness of a forgotten memory of the dying teenager that many have assumed had drowned herself in the ocean and body washed out into vast body of water.

Her head finally lifted and eyes looked to the looming structure; it wasn't as poorly kept as other old homes had been throughout those twenty-five years. The last member of that once prominent family had passed away nearly several years ago leaving the house in the hands of the city. It sat vacant all those years with little maintenance but Jerry saw it beautiful and had the means to restore it to its original glory and afterwards it would be sold for a pretty penny. In those years a restored historic house could sell for millions which would pile atop the already overloaded fortune.

She stepped onto the cobblestone driveway following its curve to the front door beneath the triangular roofed porch held up by rod iron made posts. She entered the new digs pulling back the hood from over her head being greeted by the traditional double grand staircase located in the grand foyer, both lined by rod iron rails that came together at the top landing.

"Miss Rose," she was greeted by Benny who stepped through the corridor entrance set between the two twin staircases.

"Hiya, Benny," she smiled taking off her coat, "How's it hanging, buddy?"

"Oh, yes, just fine," Benny meekly laughed taking Rose's coat, "Yes, hanging just fine, Miss Rose." He hadn't changed one bit in those twenty-five years; the same timid glasses wearing man and still greatly shorter than Stella who too hadn't changed and was still a brute force to reckon with. "How was your walk about Cliffside?" he asked with his soft voice while hanging Rose's coat in the coat closet beside the door.

"Shit sure changes in fifteen years." Rose commented with a shake of her head, "Where's the boss man?"

"Oh, Jerry," Benny smiled looking to Miss Rose, "I believe he's preparing for this evening's guests." He suddenly remembered something, "Oh, yes, of course," he spoke with his voice even softer, "Yes, he tried calling you on your cellular phone."

"Oops," she grimaced, "My bad, left it in my room. Is he pissed?"

"Um, pissed no," he nodded, "But a little upset yes." He turned following her towards the left staircase, "He just gets concerned when you go out on your own, Miss Rose, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she slightly rolled her eyes moving up the stairs hearing Benny directly behind her with his thumping steps, "You'd think by now he wouldn't be such a fussy ass; hell, I am forty-three." She giggled knowing she damn well didn't look forty-three then stepped up onto the landing and stepped to the left entering the second floor corridor, "Well, I'm gonna take a soak before the guests arrive and I have to explain myself to the big bad boss man."

"Oh, yes, of course, Miss Rose." Benny nodded, "Do you need anything right away?"

"Nah, I'm good to go, thanks." She turned to the left entering another corridor, "Eh, if he asks, you know where I'm at."

"Yes, yes, of course." Benny nodded then turned to return to tending to whatever it was he was doing upon Rose's return. He moved back down the corridor heading towards the landing. He froze upon hearing his name called then turned around and nervously moved for the far end of the corridor where Jerry's private study was located. He hoped that Jerry wasn't any longer upset about Rose not having answered her cell phone when he called.

At the door he heard Jerry call him to enter. Cracking the door he poked his head inside and said, "Yes, Jerry?" His eyes looked across the vast room with walls lined with mahogany floor to ceiling built-in shelves filled with hundreds to thousands of books. The master was seated behind the elaborate mahogany desk set before the ceiling height bay window, obviously in the midst of continuing with the house's restoration plans with the convenient use of the internet connection through the laptop atop the desk.

"Was that Rose's big mouth I heard?" Jerry asked, peered over at Benny who stood leaned through the opening of the door looking typically nervous. He watched Benny nod, "Oh, did she explain why she wasn't answering her phone?" He leaned back against the leather upholstered antique swivel desk chair trimmed in rich wood. He looked stunning as usual; always a vampire that kept a close eye on fashion trends yet most of his past tastes seemed to have moved quite smoothly through the decades.

"Um, yes," Benny continued his nervous nods, "She explained that she had unfortunately left her cellular phone in her room."

Jerry rolled his large brown eyes then grumbled, "Typical." He shook his head, "I give her the latest technology and she doesn't even use it with exception to that damned MP3 player. She still uses the record player. The music is only meant to be heard using vinyl, she says."

"Yes, yes, she does say that quite often." Benny agreed, always agreeable, "Would you like for me to fetch her for you? She said she was going to take a bath before the guests arrive."

"No," Jerry shook his head and refocused on the laptop screen, "There's no use scolding her because, well, that's our Rose; in one damned ear out the other."

"Well, is there anything else, Jerry?" Benny asked.

"No, just inform me when the guests arrive." Jerry responded and continued those expensive purchases that would collaborate with the house's original build.

"Yes, of course," Benny quietly tucked back closing the door then sighed with relief.

Rose stood bent over blow drying the length of her hair; she had grown it out nearly waist length. Vampire's could grow their hair. Jerry always had his trimmed nearly every two weeks by Benny to maintain his always stylish ebony waves. She flipped her hair back; the long waves fell loosely down her back brushing just at the top of her rear. She took a brief moment to get in a little dance groove while the traditional record player spun her Lizzy Borden album. Yeah, she had a CD player, hated CDs and typically in the house she used only her good old reliable record player and cassette combo.

Her bare feet danced across the refurbished and sealed hardwood preparing to invade her overloaded walk-in closet. She disappeared inside the closet; everything she had collected throughout those twenty-four years clustered throughout the deep closet and its racks and shelving. She wasn't like Jerry who threw out quite a bit of his wardrobe when a new decade started as did another fashion trend. She loved her old 80s fashions and was glad to see they hadn't totally gone out of style; vintage was what her clothes were called. She danced out of the closet with her chosen ensemble draped over her arm. A knock sounded on the door and she shouted over the music, "Entrée!"

Benny poked his head into the room, "Miss Rose, the guests have arrived."

"Okie dokie, Benny!" she shouted while tugging on a purposely holy pair of black leggings.

"Do you need any assistance with your hair and makeup, Miss Rose?" he eagerly asked.

"Nah, I'm good." She shouted; had become more accustomed to leaving her face and hair more natural.

"Oh, okay," he quietly said, missed the days of doing all her rocker chick glam makeup and hairstyles. He stepped back closing the door.

Rose stepped out into the corridor and moved along the carpet runner on bare feet, her toenails painted black. She turned then moved for the landing. At the stairs she moved down hearing the charms already being oozed. She had become accustomed to the taste of hookers, street walkers, and high class escorts; feeding was feeding. There were occasions where she would be a bit more indulgent picking of some rough necks or something more for sport.

She jumped off the last step slapping her feet against marble tiled floor. She followed the idiotic giggles; no doubt Jerry was giving a good show with his vampire charms. She entered the 'entertaining' room; yep, high class escorts they were. Two pretty expensively clad and high paid hookers that typically only tended to the wealthy and likely have been on that street doing favors for the stuck up preps.

She smiled wide upon seeing those two ladies with their butts parked on the expensive and very old leather upholstered sofa dotted with silver upholstery tacks and trimmed in rich cherry wood. "Hi!" she greeted seeing the typical surprise on their faces seeing such a young lady enter the room. She did a little skip forward keeping up with the deceptive youthfulness and snatched a juicy ripe plum then hardily bit into it; cleansed the palate before and after feedings.

"Oh, hello," The blonde of two escorts chimed then looked to her male host and asked, "Is this your daughter?"

Rose suddenly choked then hacked the chewed plum into the palm of her hand. That was the funniest thing she's heard in a while. She coughed while trying not to laugh at Jerry's expense; what a blow to his ego. She quickly decided to defuse the situation though Jerry had his eyes suspiciously narrowed at her. "Oh no," she sang sweetly shaking her hand dropping the bits of plum atop the side table then strolled over to the sofa and stepped before the blonde bimbo with a smile big and sweet then chimed, "I'm his eighteen year old lover." She watched the blonde's eyes widen with surprise towards the blatant statement. She took a step to the side then turned around smiling wide at Jerry. She sat down between the two women focusing on the blonde to her right. "Wanna hear about it?" she asked the woman; her imagination firing a huge load of bullshit.

"Rose, I don't think they're interested." Jerry stated; afraid of what next would come out of her big mouth.

"Oh, I don't mind." The blonde said and looked into Rose's sweet and innocent eyes, "I love a good scandal."

"Bet you do," Rose quipped and she and blonde started giggling. "Okay," she excitedly said and was ready to throw a huge ball of yarn into the mix, "Well, we met a year ago when I was seventeen, my senior year in high school."

Jerry was without words and simply sat down beside the fiery red head that too was focused on Rose's yarn. Oh, this isn't going to be good, he groaned in thought, took a big swallow of wine.

"So, yeah," Rose looked back and forth at the two escorts, "Well, he was my biology teacher that year. I thought he was just so damned dreamy; all the girls did. Oh you shoulda seen all of us just drooling over him." she saw them become closely drawn into her tale, "Well, one day I failed a very important biology test and he asked me to stay after school to redo the test. I was so nervous." she so convincingly sang, "Well, I soon discovered, yeah, that his reasons for having me stay after school wasn't to redo the test."

The two ladies giggled.

Jerry leaned with his elbow propped against the leather and padded sofa arm and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Yeah," Rose nodded seeing the women beaming with anticipation, "Yeah, you guessed it. I was at first like this is so wrong but damn it felt so right at the same time." she kept her tone so sweet and innocent wishing she could blush to enhance her performance, "He's so handsome and I just couldn't help myself. Yeah, I know he's a lot older than me but that doesn't matter to me. And I also accept that we have a very open relationship and that's why you two are here. Oh, and we just moved here because it got too rough back home because everyone ended up finding out about us." she slowly shook her head then deeply sighed, "I graduated and I'm eighteen so I'm legal but so many folks frowned upon him, thought he was this major perv who likes them young. But why ain't I considered the perv because I like them older, hmm?"

"Yeah," the blonde spoke up, "I don't get that. I mean obviously both of you wanted what happened and so why didn't both of you get the same wrap."

"Exactly," Rose eagerly nodded in agreement, "Well, here we are and here you two are. And, please, I really don't mind that he occasionally likes to pay for services; gives me a break so I can focus on getting my college applications sent out."

"Wow," said the red head then stated, "You two have a great relationship and you're really understanding, that's so mature for someone your age."

"Yeah, you're right," Rose nodded, "I've always been told I was mature for my age. I think that's exactly what he told me that day."

"So, I take it you're not interested in joining us?" the blonde curiously inquired.

"I don't know," Rose leaned forward and peered passed the red head, "What do you think, Mr. Dandridge…oops," she giggled placing her fingers against her lips then lowered her hand and commented, "An old habit, sorry."

"By all means," Jerry somewhat groaned, tried his best not to sound annoyed; annoyance was one of Rose's special talents.

"Well, I guess that's a yes." Rose sang then shifted on her rear facing the blonde, "I typically don't join in but I'll make an exception because I really like you and think you're nice and really pretty too." She smiled so deceptively sweet with an innocent tilt of her head.

"Awe that's so sweet," the blonde stated resting her hand on Rose's knee, "Honestly, I really don't see why he would need neither one of us when he has such a beautiful and young woman like you."

"Awe, that's so nice of you to say." Rose sang back, "But he really does need your friend and I really need you."

The blonde frowned, confused by Rose's meaning.

Rose watched the woman's eyes widen upon the moment her smile broadened into something more sinister and gave a glimpse of her fangs. "Yeah, that's right, I really, really need you because I'm really, really hungry." she stated with that sweet tone faded beneath a more sinister melody. She lunged, swiftly slammed the woman back against the length of the sofa burying her fangs into the side of the woman's neck.

The red head startled and went to stand up but her forearm was snatched by Jerry's lengthy fingered hand. She gasped the moment she was pulled back onto Jerry's lap but before a scream could escape his fangs tore into the side of her neck. Her body twitched and convulsed as her blood was slowly drawn through those four punctures, filling his hunger. Her limbs dropped limply as her body slouched atop his lap. He drew back with a satisfied sigh then shoved the woman off his lap; the body rolled and thudded to the floor.

He looked to Rose who just rose up off the blonde. "What was all that for?" he quickly asked then watched her turn and flop back against the sofa with a satisfied grin, "Was that all necessary? And why the hell did you make me sound like some type of sexual predator?"

Rose giggled then looked over at him; his eyes were narrowed and lips doing that subtle pucker of annoyance. "I wanted to spice up our relationship." she joked then stated, "A little role play can go a long ways." she slid to the side then laid back across the sofa resting her head on his lap and stared up at his handsome but annoyed expression, "And you are sexual and a predator and you are a sexual predator being with someone who looks eighteen." Her nose wrinkled and gave him a broad smile.

"Oh, suppose with me looking like I'm in my forties makes you a sexual predator as well?" he asked then again frowned upon watching her slowly shake her head, "Oh, really? So, then you must just be a gold digger using your impeccable youthful looks to get your grubby little mitts on my fortune." he watched her nod then couldn't help but chuckle, "You are hopeless."

"Yeah, hopelessly devoted to you." she sarcastically quoted the song.

"And you say I'm cheesy." He shook his head, "What shall I do with you, Rose, hmm?"

"Oh, you know what you can do with me." she replied with her brows coyly lifted.

He did a slight eye roll while making a short huff. He looked down into her bright eyes. "So, all you girls were drooling over me, hmm?" he slyly asked, "Drooling over the dreamy biology teacher? Seriously, do I look as if I would be a biology teacher?"

"Um yeah," she stated with a sharp nod then explained, "You know a lot about blood and certain parts of the female anatomy."

"I do, don't I." he smugly agreed.

She continued to grin then asked, "Or should I have made you into a history teacher because you're damned old and know more than your typical history text book would?" she grinned wider upon him again narrowing his eyes, "Yeah, next time you're gonna be the history teacher; naughty history teacher."

"Get off me," he slightly grumbled, "I've got work to do."

Her mouth dropped then she pressed her lips together. She thought her little impromptu performance was supposed to spice things up. She surely thought that little bit of banter would have sparked another impromptu performance. She reluctantly sat up and he got up off the sofa. "Hey," she spoke up with her eyes on his every move.

He snatched an apple from the fruit bowl grimacing at the mess on the side table. "Clean up this mess." He stated then bit into the apple and turned for the entryway.

"Hey!" she said louder and watched him halt in the doorway then turn to the side while chewing on the bite of apple, "You just gonna leave me hanging?"

His eyes shifted a little in thought then he swallowed. "Hanging," he licked his lips, "Right now, yes." He nodded, "I have too much work to do; planning further restorations, purchasing materials and furnishings…"

"Hey, enough!" she grumbled, "Okay, just go do that really boring stuff." She was trying to drop the hint that she wasn't boring.

He shook his head then left the room without another word.

Her shoulders slumped. Did all relationships, even vampire ones, reach that part where that once really hot spark seemed to dwindle? Her lips awkwardly puckered with her nose slightly wrinkled. Was it because they had such a huge, massive, gigantic, and just plain assed big age difference? Did immortal relationships hit such a stall in the road where the engine wasn't firing like it used to? Did she need a change of battery or just a whole new engine?

Yeah, she loved his gorgeous ass with all her dead heart. He was still an image to behold; perfect, stunning, and he knew it. She understood that he typically did get really buried under restoration projects. She guessed that restoration was his passion having been around for so long and his reason for that fortune. Yet, was she his passion too? She felt like there was a huge assed roadblock that slid right out in front of their eternally moving vehicle of a relationship and they were parked right in front of it with no other place to go. There were no detours to find because that was what immortality was; a straight line moving forward through time, a continuous straight line leading to somewhere but where? But in that moment in time there was that damned roadblock that she really needed to find some TNT and blow that shit to pieces. She wanted some damned full on action and he was the only one to give it because, as he knows, he's the only one who could give it.

She got up off the sofa, stepped over the red head's legs, then left the room just as Stella entered for a cleanup duty. "Hey, Stella," she sang hearing the big and tall woman hum her greeting, "Yep, you too." She paused at the stairs before going up, tried to figure what the hell she was going to do for the rest of the evening since someone was too damned busy spending money on the Old Dutch colonial. Her head tilted back and shoulders slumped and she made her way up the staircase.

Rose found something useful from those modern times; the internet. She downloaded tons of her heavy metal music loading them onto her MP3 player. Became a member of Netflix so she could watch all her 80s classic horror movies which she was scrolling through the new listings. Something caught her eye, something really odd. Her eyes stared at this red lettered movie title that shared another familiar title from her past; Fright Night. Was it a DVD collection of Peter Vincent's crappy old show?

She clicked the link and her eyes widened upon reading it was an actual movie that was released a year ago. Reading the movie's description practically put her in shock. "No fucking way," she mumbled seeing really familiar names, too damned familiar names. Peter Vincent, Charley Brewster, Amy Peterson, and one in particular that had the last name spelled differently; yep, Jerry Dandridge but spelled Dandrige. "Holy shit," her jaw dropped; it couldn't be. She needed to find that movie instead of waiting on Netflix to mail the new release.

Off the bed she darted then shoved through the door shouting for Benny. She kept shouting the keeper's name while speed walking towards the twin staircases. "Benny!" she again yelled and finally saw him practically stumble his way up the stairs. She quickly waved for him to hurry up and the moment he reached her just off the landing she whispered, "Benny, you gotta run to the nearest Wal-Mart," she explained keeping her voice a whisper, "Go and buy the movie called Fright Night."

"Fright Night," Benny frowned recognizing the title "Isn't that…"

"Yeah, yeah, Peter Vincent's stupid show's name but this a movie." She shook her head, "Go get it for me, okay?"

"Um, Stella's using the vehicle, Miss Rose." Benny stated.

"Oh, Jeeze, Benny," She griped, "Figure it out. I gotta get my hands on that movie, got it."

"Yes, of course, Miss Rose," Benny nodded though still frowning, "I'll do what I can, Miss Rose."

"Thanks, buddy," she gave him a friendly shove against the shoulder, "I'll be in my room."

Benny kept nodding; looked like he had to take a ride with Stella and hated the idea of riding the same vehicle as two dead bodies. He turned and moved down the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

Fright Night (1985)

Rose's Journey: 24 Years A Vampire

Chapter two

Fright Night the Movie?

Reflections On Forever

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Rose was pacing the floor feeling anxious. How did that movie even get made? Who came up with that idea? Where did they get that information from? She typically never wasted her time with vampire horror movies especially those sappy Twilight movies where the vampires sparkled in sunlight instead of bursting into flames. Now, to her, Fright Night was worth taking a look at because of its very familiar content.

She halted; what would Jerry think if he heard there was a movie made that was quite possibly based off those events of 1985? "Oh, that might not be good." She answered her thoughts then continued pacing and wished keepers were quicker at disposing bodies and picking up requested movies from Wal-Mart.

A knock sounded on her door and her face beamed with excitement. She raced to the door and flung it open but her smile faded upon seeing Jerry. "Oh, it's you," she oddly said and he quickly frowned, "Oh, no, I mean I was expecting Benny not you. I thought you were busy doing your, well, stuff."

"Huh," Jerry said and was immediately suspicious, "So, you're disappointed."

She quickly shook her head and quickly stated, "No, not at all. Benny's bringing me back something from Wal-Mart."

"Wal-Mart?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Why on earth would you want anything from Wal-Mart, a department store?"

"Um, great low prices?" She guessed, "Hey can't go wrong with the DVD five dollar bin."

He slightly closed his eyes and lightly shook his head. They could afford to shop at the finest of stores and she insisted on shopping at Wal-Mart. His keepers were pushing around a shopping cart through Wal-Mart. "Okay, I give up," he gave up.

"So, whatchya wanting, hot stuff?" she asked with a big smile and leaned against the door.

"I don't know," he grinned, "It's completely oblivious to me now."

"Oh, then it wasn't important." She stepped back and started to close the door but he slammed his hand against the door stopping it from closing, "What?"

"Seriously?" he questioned; did she not read his sarcasm or was she ignoring it and took it as an excuse to close the door on him? Oh, she was up to something, he could feel it. "What are you up to, hmm?" he asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.

"Nothing," she giggled with a roll of her eyes, "Why you always thinking I'm up to something, huh?" She shook her head while planting a hand on her hip.

"Well, typically you are up to something, that's why." He explained, "Now, let me in."

"What for?" she asked; didn't want him there when the movie was delivered.

His face lost expression with only his eyes expressing his disapproval of her faked naivety. "Rose, let me in." he said with a firm tone, "And don't you dare ask 'what for' because you know damn well what for."

Yeah, she did know what for but what horrible timing. "No," she shook her head, "I'm busy."

Expression returned to his face, that typical annoyed expression with his lips slightly puckered and eyes narrowed. "Rose," he tried to keep calm.

"Jerry," she quipped his name with an innocent smile.

He huffed then reached, grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her out of his way. He marched forward into her room. He quickly scanned her room in effort to figure out what the hell she was up to. "Alright, out with it." He turned around, again crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes narrowed, "What are you up to? And don't even dare," he lifted a hand and pointed at her, "Don't you dare deny that you're up to something; I know better."

"Honestly, I ain't up anything." She said; she wasn't up anything remotely bad, "You're paranoid."

"Paranoid?" he questioned with surprise, "Do you realize what it's been like living under the same roof as you? Paranoia comes with the territory. You are always up to something either it be small or way too big."

"Well," she wasn't actually upset by what he said but decided it might make a good excuse get him out of her room before Benny delivered the package. She crossed her arms over her chest then turned to the side and fake pouted, "Fine, if you feel that way then you can leave." She forced back the urge to smirk; pressed her lips together then gestured to the open door with a nod of her head.

"Really," he definitely knew she was up to something because she was doing everything to get him out of her room, "I'm not going anywhere." He slyly grinned; ruined her little scheme, whatever it was.

Her eyes narrowed at him then grumbled, "Oh, you're impossible!"

"Ha!" he again aimed his finger at her, "I knew it!"

"Oh, shut up," she shook her head; hated and loved his damned smug expression.

Benny cleared his throat and startled when both Rose and Jerry looked at him with a snap of their heads. "Oh," he meekly said while holding in one hand the requested DVD wrapped in a blue Wal-Mart bag, "Um," he watched Rose give him an odd look, "Ah, yes, um."

Jerry immediately saw whatever it was gripped in Benny's hand. His sly grin broadened then he marched passed Rose reaching his hand out. "Hand it over, Benny." He ordered the timid keeper.

Benny felt so awkward; Rose was shaking her head no but the master's firm expression said yes. He couldn't go against the master and hesitantly reached the wrapped DVD. He startled the moment the master snatched the DVD and startled a second time upon Rose's loud whiny protest. "Oh, dear," he mumbled, "I'll go now." He nodded and turned but startled the moment Rose grumbled, "Damn it, Benny!" He felt horrible and continued away from the situation. He again startled when the door slammed behind him, "Oh, dear me."

"Give it to me!" Rose went to snatch her DVD from Jerry but he swiftly reached it above his head, "Come on, it's just a damned movie, shithead!"

"Just a movie?" he asked, didn't believe her, "What is so important about just a movie, hmm?"

"Nothing!" she snapped back, "It's just a movie. You're never remotely interested in movies so what's the big deal that I had Benny go out and pick one up for me? Am I not allowed?"

"Oh, you're allowed," he gave a sharp nod then lowered his arm preparing to check out exactly what she had Benny purchase, "But you're not allowed to keep secrets from me."

"Oo, what a huge secret," she mockingly grumbled, "A movie; oh, my, ain't that just a scandalous secret."

He continued to grin with his eyes focused on her while pulling the DVD from the bag. He watched her somewhat cringe which made him frown. His eyes shifted and looked down at the cover of the DVD the title read loud and clear; Fright Night. On the cover he saw the image of actor Colin Farrell centered between two others, English actor David Tennant and actress Imogen Poots and centered at the bottom was an axe wielding Anton Yelchin.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, glanced at her; she shrugged. He turned the DVD over and reluctantly read its description and bit by bit his eyes grew wider and wider seeing his name, last name misspelled but it was his name. "What in the hell…?" he grumbled; his eyes slowly narrowed. What his eyes read was a description of events that happened in 1985 though blatantly fictionalized. "How in the hell…?" he again grumbled, "Who in the hell…?"

"I don't know," she finally spoke up with her fingers slightly fidgeting, "I saw it was just released on Netflix and had Benny go buy me a copy. It's kinda weird. It's like someone took what happened and made it into a movie, like what Bram Stoker did with Dracula using Vlad the Impaler as inspiration. You're the inspiration and what happened back then."

She took a step closer, wanted to get her hands on the DVD so she could check it out, and commented, "Oh, that Colin Farrell ain't you by a long shot." she thought perhaps flattery might ease what was starting to be expressed over his face and eyes, anger, "And I'm expecting most of it is really blown outta proportion. Like, it doesn't even say anything about your old keeper guy Billy." slowly she reached a hand towards the firmly gripped DVD, "Yeah, so," she was anxious to watch it, "Yeah, can I have it now?"

His eyes slowly shifted looking at her.

She slightly leaned back by the intense expression of his eyes. "Oh, you ain't upset are ya?" she asked which she knew was stupid because by those very expressive lines between his brows and the corners of his mouth said he was.

"You will not watch this." He nearly growled, "This ain't even worth wasting your time."

"I think it is." She quickly disagreed, "You ain't gotta watch it but I am." She reached to grab the DVD but he jerked it from her reach, "Ah, come on," she whined, "It's just a damned movie."

"Based off me." he snapped, "Based off of what happened to me and obviously depicting Charley and Peter as damned heroes while I, again, am made into a monster."

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "You can't look at it like that. Look at it like it's just another vampire flick. And you hate movies anyways. So you can go ahead and leave and I'll get comfy and watch just another crappy vampire movie." she reached her hand, "Now, hand it over." she watched him slowly shake his head then whined, "Hey, it's mine; I sent Benny to buy it."

"With my money." He grumbled and sneered.

Her eyes narrowed and lips tightly pressed together. "Oh, no you don't," she grumbled at him, "Don't you play that card. That's not fair." she hated having the money situation thrown back into her face, "Fine," she tightly crossed her arms over her chest, "You want to be that way, fine." she turned to the side fuming, "You're a dick! If you wanna hold onto your damned money so bad then why the hell did you even bother turning me into a damned bloodsucker, huh? You've never once complained about spending money on my ass, hmm. Now, over some damned movie with your misspelled name in it, you're gonna be a major shithead, hmm?"

She shook her head slowly side to side then shouted, "Fine," she was getting pissed, "You don't wanna fork out funds for me anymore, fine! I'll just drag my damned coffin elsewhere; find some damned abandoned shithole and sleep there for the rest of eternity! That way, shithead greedy pants, you won't have to support my ass!" she turned her back to him, "Yep, I'll leave everything here." she loudly grumbled, "I still got that dress I wore that night on the beach, I don't waste money like you do having to by a new wardrobe every time a new trend comes out."

He slapped his hand against the side of his face with his eyes closed. She was so damned immature sometimes having a hissy like a spoiled teenager.

"Yep, I'll take only that dress." she griped and pouted, continued her pity party of one, "Oh, wait a damned minute!" she shouted and tossed her arms in the air, "I can't even take the damned coffin because you bought that too! Well, looks like I'll have to line the bottom of a cardboard box with my shitty soil. Great, I'll be the first damned homeless vampire! I hope you'll be happy for the rest of your damned eternity spending your money on your houses and yourself and Benny and Stella while I'm on my own."

His head was about to blow; her ranting could make anyone go insane or want to strangle her. "Rose!" he finally snapped, "Shut the hell up!" His eyes snapped open and watched her slowly turn with her eyes still narrowed and lips angrily pressed together. "Do you have to turn this into the biggest production of Poor Rose?!" he sarcastically asked, "You are being over the top dramatic as usual! You take the smallest comment and blow it ten times than its original size! Thanks for the fact I'm immortal or you would've given me a damned heart attack by now with how stressful it is being around you!"

Her jaw dropped. "Okay, asshole!" she growled back at him, "Then why the fuck didn't you just let me die?!" she was actually hurt by how he portrayed her as something to be tolerated, "You shoulda just left me alone, damn it!" she shouted with her lips pouted, "What was the point, huh? If I'm as horrible as you say I am; what was the fucking point, huh? Hey, why didn't you just lop my head off a decade ago or even two decades ago, huh? Coulda had Benny or Stella drive a fucking stake through my heart while I was asleep or drag my coffin out into the sunlight! And I ain't being dramatic, you evil shithead!"

Yeah, she pretty much figured out why that so called spark had dwindled because he was just tolerating her ass. "Get the fuck outta my room!" She darted her hand and pointed at the door, "I don't want you to have to suffer being in my presence!" She stomped away from him and flung the bedroom door open, "Don't worry, I ain't asking you for another damned thing. I'll find my own guests to suck. And to think I actually thought you had a heart; I think you lost it way before I came along."

He tightly clenched his jaw trying to maintain his control.

"Just go away." she said with her voice lowered then marched towards the attached bathroom, "Just go away." She entered the bathroom and closed the door without actually slamming it. She leaned back against the door with her bottom lip pouted. There was that distinct sting of tears felt in her eyes. Maybe he never really loved her. Maybe he was really incapable of loving her. They've gotten into bickers before that started with subjects much larger than some damned movie.

Slowly she slid down the door then sat on the floor with her knees drawn up. Perhaps twenty-four years was too much time; definitely centuries would be even worse. She had to leave; get the hell outta there before she went and really flew off the handle. She rose up off the floor and stepped into the large soaker tub then opened the long rectangular window.

The screen to the bathroom window popped out falling two stories to the ground below. Through the window Rose emerged and lowered clinging to the sill then released dropping silently and barefooted onto the chilled and moist ground. She turned around and ran across the sprawl of the back lawn then raced over the little arched bridge over a small brook. Into the back woods she disappeared, wanted to get away, get away from twenty-four years of seemingly wasted time.

She raced on her bare feet against the dampened foliage and large patches of snow then pushed against the ground sending her into the air. Her body twisted and distorted and shrunk creating that mighty winged beast, the great bat. Leathery wings gracefully pushed against the cool air and through the wooden canopy that winged creature burst and moved higher into the starry night sky aimed towards the distant sounds of the beckoning ocean.

Jerry grabbed the bathroom door handle; surprisingly unlocked. "Rose," he spoke her name; things had gotten out of hand. He pushed the door open but frowned upon discovering the bathroom vacant, no Rose. He felt the cool breeze and looked to see the window wide open and screen pushed out. "Rose," he shook his head then turned calling for Benny and Stella.

Over the vast line of cliffs, the shadow of that winged mighty bat moved blocking out the cast of the moonlight. Far below there was a glow from a roaring bonfire and the distinct sound of music. Lower the beast drifted aimed for the dense shadows created at the base of the cliffs.

Rose's bare feet dropped down against the large rocks lining the cliff base. Her eyes looked to the dancing orange flames of the bonfire; the distant glow caught within her focused eyes. Her ears heard the sound of music mingled with the sounds of the crashing waves. Within the salty air was the distinct aroma of mortal blood frantically pulsating through warm bodies that surrounded the bonfire.

Before her a living memory seemed to be played out; evenings with her high school friends. They'd dance around the bonfire like maniacs to heavy metal music echoed off the cliff walls. There they were, not exactly her friends, but teens that looked like her age who carried on that tradition. Her lips softly smiled with such pleasant memories. The music, it was her music, those young mortal teens of 2012 were actually listening and enjoying her music. Her body started to sway to the beat; heavy metal hadn't died, it was alive and well right before her.

She stepped off the rocks landing barefooted into the sand. There was a desire to again be part of that life; dance around that glowing fire to that heavenly heavy metal music. Wanted to again laugh and carry on like a bunch of heavy metal idiots. Her feet moved forward pressing into the cold sand. Her eyes studied the individuals who looked so beautiful in their modernized rocker appearances; unnatural colors in their layered and lengthy hair, the glisten of facial piercings, and purposely tattered and holy tight jeans.

She neared where some sat and others danced; obviously smoking cigarettes and drinking from a shared bottle of liquor. Yes, vodka, she could smell it clearly along with scent of menthol cigarettes. One quickly took notice of her approach; she smiled at the black and blue haired young man who frowned with question of who she was. The other several youths, the few stopped dancing and the others rose up from their makeshift driftwood seats. "Who's that?" she heard one of them ask another.

"I'm Rose," she greeted them, leaned to the right peering around the dancing flames.

"What the hell you want?" the black and blue haired guy asked, "This is a private party." The others laughed at his statement.

Was she that rude twenty-four years ago? They all looked as if she had invaded their so called private party, giving the impression she was an unwanted intruder. Her eyes shifted studying their grimacing faces. "I was just taking a walk." She spoke up, "Saw the bonfire, heard the awesome music, and said 'fuck it, let's check this shit out'."

"Well, why don't ya just walk back the way ya came from." The guy continued to speak up for the rest of his group who followed with more laughter.

"You're an asshole." She commented. She watched him rise up slipping his arm from around his apparent girlfriend.

"What did you call me?" he asked with a grumble.

"You heard me." she said with a smirk formed, "You're a total shithead asshole."

"Hey, fuck you, you bitch!" he shouted back with his friends cheering him on, "Get the fuck outta here!"

"Hey, don't wanna and ain't gonna, shithead." She stated counting how many shitheads there were; five shitheads, "Why don't you walk your shithead ass over here and make me, hmm." Her smirk broadened, watched the shithead punk come marching around the bonfire. "That's it, come get me, you shit." She realized rocker teens were a bunch of pricks in that more modern times. She guessed that they got ruder and ruder as the decades went on. She and her friends were never that rude.

In no time flat she was sitting alone before the bonfire staring into the dancing flames while taking a long swig of vodka. She spit and sprayed the flammable alcohol causing the flames to burst higher. Yeah, didn't suck them all, did a little snap of the neck sort of thing on four of them and left the shithead with blue and black hair for last. Now, she sucked that shithead dry then tossed his ass into the fire; he made good firewood. As for his chums, well, they were probably dragged further out into the ocean by that time. Her little reminiscing took a shitty turn but she had a little morbid fun snuffing out those shitheads.

She finished the bottle of vodka then tossed into the fire and rose up off the drift wood. She turned and stepped over the driftwood to take a leisurely stroll along the shoreline.

Along the shoreline she peered out at the ocean seeing its silver tipped waves pulling for the shore; the subtle moon high above within the middle of those slightly diminished stars. Why did things have to change? Why couldn't the evening sky stay the same clustered with millions of brilliant stars against that darkest midnight blue? Why did her small hometown have to change, expand into things that weren't familiar? Physically she hadn't changed but had she emotionally and mentally changed?

She felt different; saw the gradual shifts in her personality though she managed to maintain her cockiness, sarcasm, and typical smart assed mouth. Yet, she had changed in those twenty-four years. Sure, she changed in ways of having learned so much about being a vampire but there were other depths of change inside her as well. She had a different outlook on immortality; no longer saw it as her saving grace from that cancerous death but a life that would go on forever. Forever eighteen on the exterior but the interior was changing, she could feel it. What would she be like after a hundred years? Would there come a time where every day would seem the same as the previous and the next? Would immortality become a stale existence? There had to be a point where ideas to make things refreshing would run out. Perhaps that's why Jerry took on refurbishing and restoring all those old houses; something different each time instead of the same old, same old. Was she now just the same old, same old to him?

They saw each other every night; he saw her every night. He saw the same face every night. He heard the same voice every night. He couldn't refurbish or restore her into something different; make her into something new but still old. She wasn't some antique collectable. She wasn't some damned project. She was who she was and most likely will be that forever and always and for all eternity. Maybe he was growing tiresome of her. Maybe that's what happened in his past with other chicks. Had he gotten tired of them at some point and possibly tossed them out?

An eternity was a long damned time to spend with the same person. Yet, she wasn't tired of him; couldn't imagine tiring of him. Every evening when she saw him she would again hear Hey You begin singing his praises. He would always be beautiful to behold; his large dark brown eyes, thick head of wavy black hair, a deadly handsome face surrounding a killer set of lips etched by the most remarkable expression defining lines. Yeah, he was physically the appearance of someone in his forties and that would never change just like she would remain the image of an eighteen year old. She loved his appearance; didn't care that he looked nearly thirty years older than her. Never could she be ashamed hanging on his arm but had he started to feel ashamed because of her youthfulness?

She turned and faced the glistening waters. Yeah, those waters did look better at night; she softly smiled. Most of her memorable moments at the shoreline were in the evenings from when her family came there to build fires and roast marshmallows to those partying nights with the heavy metal buddies. And the most recent memorable moment that made the biggest impact on her life; the night he found her there making final farewells to him. She thought it was over, thought those dreams were over and soon after her life would've been over. Yeah, she guessed death was better than forced to remember those dreams. And death was better than remembering that moment of agonizing heartbreak for a dead guy. Yet, what if she hadn't been fatally ill? What if he hadn't discovered any cancerous disease in her blood, would it have changed everything? If she hadn't been dying and tugged on his undead heart strings would it been a whole different experience? Would he have just used her to get back into that world and once he did would he have stayed gone?

Her eyes dropped down looking to her bare feet pressed into the sand. She hated having questions like those plaguing her current thoughts, hated doubting the past twenty-four years, actually nearly twenty-five. What was triggering it all, triggering all those questions and doubts? Was it perhaps the knowledge that her father was alone? The thoughts of what mortality entailed, were they creating that emotional thoughts towards everything? She was alive, alive forever and not alone. She wasn't really alone when she was heading in the direction of mortal death. Her dad was alone; neither of his children or his wife there with him. She knew it wasn't likely that Aunt Julie or Uncle Phil were spending their days or nights by his side. Was there any way she could let him know he wasn't alone?

Perhaps a moment of peace she could give him before death took him and reunited him with his son and wife but never her. Could she find a way to give him peace of mind that she was alright? There had to be a way for her to reach out to him one last time though it was warned long time ago that it should never be done. But what risk was there when he likely didn't have much time; it could be a gift if he saw her one final time.

She decided right then that there had to be a type of resolution for him. She could only imagine how long he had searched and searched for her then wondered what happened, how she vanished or why. He deserved that peace at last then he could move on to that next stage without hindrance and find true peace.

She turned her back to those nighttime waters and looked in the direction of the cliffs seeing a very familiar silhouette. She tucked her hands behind her back and strolled forward indulging for a final time the feel of that sands pressing against the soles of her feet and between her toes. Yeah, she realized how badly her little fit probably looked like, made her look like a real ass most likely. "What? You got a tracking device in me that I don't know about?" she smartly asked and continued walking towards Jerry, "I know dang well I don't have my cell on me."

He knew she would come there to the ocean, understood the ocean's meaning to her. He had watched her for a while as she strolled along the shoreline. There was something more bothering her than she let on. Yes, she's flipped out plenty times in the past but usually the triggers were something underlining. He knew her more than she possibly believed.

He focused on her smiling face as she approached him; always a smile but there was times that a smile couldn't be found and those were the times that concerned him. Yet, her earlier outburst obviously had another meaning. For a while he could define her moods by her music but as she aged mentally and emotionally the music no longer depicted her true moods which made it much more difficult to read her.

"I simply knew where you would go." He finally replied when she moved before him.

"You know me that well, huh?" she smirked.

"I would like to think so." He answered, studied her eyes in the evening light. Though there was a smirk across her lips, he read a glisten of emotions in her blue eyes. "What's wrong, Rose?" he asked and watched her smirk fade, "Don't deny, there's a whole lot more to that earlier outburst."

"Yeah," she reluctantly said then dropped her eyes looking down at her sand buried toes, "You do know me well." She turned to the side, lifted her eyes looking back at the ocean feeling the chilled breeze caressing against the sides of her face brushing back the framing lengths of her hair. "When you go back where you come from," she spoke, her voice soft, "Do you think about how it used to be?" she turned her head and looked to him, "Or has it been such a long time for you that you don't even bother thinking about it anymore?" She studied his handsome face within the soft cast of the moonlight.

"Honestly," he spoke, gradually gathered what was bothering her, "The last time I ever thought about how it used to be was when we were in Italy. I set all that behind me for good because I set my focus on my future, focused on my forever with you."

Her lips softly smiled and again looked back to the ocean. "That's a long time to focus on." she commented, "A really long time to focus on something so uncertain." she loved the look of those nighttime waters glistening with silvery ripples about the lightly tossing surface, "Forever is a really long time." she stated, "You'd think forever would be more certain because in time that forever becomes something almost predictable. But I'm not all that certain about forever."

There some of it was, he thought, sensed that she spoke only mere fragments of what was truly bothering her. There comes a time for every vampire that they question the purpose of immortality and perhaps her time had come. He vaguely remembered his moment of questioning; yet, he did recall questioning immortality when it was no longer there in the physical form. He had faced the concept of an eternity as a ghostly figure trapped forever in a world where he was invisible. That concept ended the moment he met her and, though, he hadn't questioned it, he did find his purpose that was saving her from mortal death. She was the first time in those thousand years that he had done for someone else, turned another for more than his benefit. Yes, he benefitted from making her immortal because she became his forever and always. He never once regretted the choice he made. She meant everything to him. He would have surely been devastated if he hadn't succeeded in finding her twenty-four years ago. But it was there on that beach he found her as he recently had that night. That shoreline, those towering cliffs, and that evening sky had just as much meaning to him as they had for her.

"Rose," he spoke her name with an enduring softness, "There's much that's uncertain; I personally know that. I no longer take anything I have for granted which includes you." he watched her again look to him, "In terms of forever, we've only been together for a very minuscule fragment of time. We'll undoubtedly get on one another's nerves quite often but it doesn't depict a thing about what you mean to me and, I hope, what I mean to you." She was always stunning when her face was soft with emotion.

That night in Italy when she had struck an emotional low; her petite frame centered and slouched with those layers of rose colored crinoline with her face beyond solemn. When he saw her in such a delicate condition it made her nearly indescribably beautiful. She had seemed just as fragile as her name depicted; a fragile rose that could easily wilt under the weight of uncertain emotions. Yet, she had the ability to again emerge and blossom and rise up stronger from that wilted state.

He took a step forward, lifted his hand and gently touched his fingertips against the side of her lovely face. "You do believe that I love you, don't you?" he asked, studied her expression in further detail.

Her lips softly smiled; lifted their subtle natural upward curve. Slowly she nodded and replied, "Yeah, I do." She did believe he loved her; read it clearly in those expressive lines about his large brown eyes and about the corners of his mouth. "And," she spoke and continued to softly nod, "I do love you," it was about to come, "But, does that eventually fade away after a while?"

"I hope not," he truthfully answered, "To be honest, Rose, I can't remember the last time I remotely cared about anyone, not until you. Maybe I had loved another; I think I had. That one in the portrait," he stated and watched her again nod, "I believe I loved her. I was reminded of that possibility by you and the thought that you were going to die. I remember only a fragment of emotions I had towards her. I believe I was reminded more of the tragedy behind that portrait than anything remotely positive." he traced his fingertips against her pale freckled cheek guiding back a lengthy strand of strawberry blonde hair, "Yet, Rose, I believe that together we will never need to be reminded of the positives. I'm reminded every evening when I see you, Rose, that a vampire's existence might be forever but forever doesn't have to be miserable, lonely, or without happiness."

His eyes softly frowned, heightened the lines etched between his dark brows, then confessed, "You're my miracle because without you in my forever I wouldn't know real happiness. I now know how utterly miserable my life was without you in it." he took another step forward and brought his left hand to the right side of her face then guided her facing him, "I hope, my hope is that you'll never regret your choice to accept my gift."

Yeah, she couldn't stop staring at that mug of his when it was so damned sincere; made him more desirable to admire. "Well, I hope you won't ever regret giving that gift to me." She confessed while lifting her hands and rested them over his, "And I don't regret it; how could I? Look at ya; you're damned gorgeous and you know it way too much." she watched his lips do a subtle pucker and eyes softly narrow, "But look at me. I'm the entire package, baby. I'm forever young, smoking if I say so myself, and make you look even more damned gorgeous." she softly giggled while smirking, "Yeah, I got me an overloaded ego too; gotta have one if I wanna compete with your fat head."

"There's nothing wrong with knowing how attractive you are." he stated with a grin, "And you're positively heavenly beautiful especially with this evening lighting."

"Yeah, you're not bad either." she replied and again giggled in response to his frown, "Okay, you're damned sexy."

"Ah, much better, bravo." he quipped then pulled her forward. His eyes burned into hers; loved the intensity of the blue and behind that shade he saw the distinct shimmer of that hidden metallic copper. "I'm gonna kiss you." he stated and watched her lovely lips broaden their smirk.

"Go for it." she encouraged him; it had been a while since she had seen that burning expression within his large dark eyes.

He went for it; that tenderness of his chilled lips felt just as remarkable as they had the first time he kissed her. There it was; a kiss seemingly unlike what most would assume vampire's lacked; gentleness. There would always be something so special in the manner he kissed her. That soft motion of his lips as they gently suckled against the fullness of her bottom lip and the very subtle brush of his tongue, defined the depth of meaning within that kiss. She would never know if that kiss was given to anyone else in that very manner but it didn't matter because she was receiving that particular kiss as it was received for over twenty-four years.

They were technically cold blooded but there was a definite heat between them that gave way to an ignited fire. Perhaps she thought too much about the whole forever concept. Maybe just not knowing was better than having an idea what was in the future; as long as there was that kiss forever could be tolerated. Yeah, it wasn't going to be all fun and games. Yet, she predicted there would be plenty fun and games to come which would always begin with that very kiss.

_(Author says: Please, if you want, find on youtube the song Never Ending Nightmare by MSG which is mentioned in this next bit and is the theme for this intimate moment between Jerry and Rose! LOVES)_

"Oh my god!" Rose shouted with excitement, she and Jerry just returned from the ocean and now in her bedroom, "You gotta hear this song!" she excitedly said and opened up the laptop, "This is so beautiful and I can't believe I hadn't found it when it came out in like 91 or 92."

Jerry stood near the bed with a concerned frown, wasn't sure what he was about to hear. He waited for the moment he would hear her find while removing the v-neck gray cardigan then began moving his fingers undoing each button of the darker shaded gray button down. The song began with an almost mournful sound mingled with an acoustic guitar; not too bad, he thought. Then the acoustic guitar melody played quite beautifully followed by the entrance of a man's mournful vocals.

He focused on Rose; she loved her sad ballads and was immediately drawn into the solemn tone of the song. He was amazed how she allowed herself to be consumed by the music. He watched her eyes close while her head softly motioned to the sadness that was clearly sung by the vocals of Robin McAuley which sounded in harmony to the duel guitars played by Michael Schenker. He watched her softly lip the words; her appreciation of her music was evident and that song he willingly appreciated. Then he was mesmerized the moment she drew herself further into that melody. Softly she moved her arms and delicately motioned her hands and bit by bit her entire body was drawn into such a sweet dance with time her eyes closed the entire time in deep concentration of every tone and meaning of those mournful lyrics of loss. It was if he witnessed a type of ballet being beautiful performed as the song was interpreted through her bodily movements and the changing expressions of her face.

He loosely crossed his arms over his partially exposed chest with his eyes following her barefooted movements across the floor. The song seemingly ended but again came to life with the cries of an electric guitar singing in an odd harmony with the acoustic. Yes, he thought, a very beautiful song which definitely expressed her grown maturity through those twenty-four years.

His lips softly smiled as she ended her little dance.

She giggled with an eye roll and stepped to the laptop to stop the song from repeating.

"No," he spoke up, "Let it play."

She looked to him with question.

"That song is very lovely." He sincerely expressed, "You looked lovely being consumed by it."

She somewhat shyly shifted her eyes from side to side, felt a bit foolish by how she indeed allowed herself to be consumed by the song. Yet, it surprised her that he actually liked it. "I wish I had it that night on the beach." she confessed, "To hear it echoing off the cliffs would have been awesome to hear. I think it would've been perfect."

She stepped up to him with her expression soft. Looking at him while that song played reminded her of that never ending nightmare when he vanished from her dreams. All those years later and she now found a song that seemed to represent those feelings of loss and dread. "And seeing you there with that song playing and knowing right then my nightmare had finally ended; it would've been so perfect." she stated while studying the face of her savior, "Yeah most would think the nightmare was just beginning but, no, it ended the very moment I saw you."

She stepped forward and eagerly wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged herself against him with the side of her face pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you." she allowed that song to encourage her to apologize, "I'm sorry for being such a shithead. Sometimes I just can't control the crap that comes outta my big mouth." her eyes tightly closed feeling his arms embrace her, "I really do love you, Jerry, I do. And I know I'll love you forever. I knew I'd love you forever the very moment you disappeared and knew it even more when you found me."

Yes, her emotions were always heightened by the mood of the song; he understood. She was an emotional creature and she had helped emotion to develop inside him as well. And, that mournful song, yes, triggered his emotions as well.

He held her against him with his arms wrapped over her shoulders. Though it had taken centuries upon centuries to know again what it was like to love another, he was thankful he loved again. He was even more thankful that that love was given in return. Yes, centuries separated their ages. In appearance decades separated their ages but she had grown so much throughout those twenty-four years. Her maturity was evident in her willingness to sincerely express her emotions. She was no longer just a mere eighteen year old. She was only the appearance of an eighteen year old with the grown mentality and emotions of a mature woman. Yes, there was much about her quirks that were preserved; forever to be a smart ass with a blatant big mouth and at times emotions that were delivered through outbursts of fits. Yet, he would never have her any other way.

"And I will forever and always love you, my Rose." he softly sang then felt her hug against him tighter, "And I believe that I knew I loved you that very moment I was given the fear of losing you." his arms slid back then his hands cupped the sides of her face. He guided her to look up at him with her large blue eyes. "It was a nightmare for me during those long months before I found you. And my nightmare too ended when I found you." he stated with pure honesty, "I was so terrified I'd find you too late. I feared I would discover that…" he paused, didn't desire to speak of that fear then continued, "No, I wasn't too late. I found you and that's all that matters to me. You are what matters to me. I refuse to ever let you go. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Rose?" he watched her large eyes express a type of concerned confusion then firmly promised, "I will never let you go, Rose, never. Rose, you will stay mine forever. You will stay mine forever?"

She slowly nodded, read the intensity filled within his dark eyes. "Yes," she said, continued to nod knowing that there was nothing anyone, not even her, could do to stop him from keeping her forever. "Yes, I understand." she elaborated and again nodded. She understood, the moment he gave her that intimate kiss she was his forever. That knowledge was instilled in her the very moment his fangs pierced her flesh and bonded her forever to him. She could never leave even if she wanted to; that was understood. She didn't want to leave and that was definitely understood.

He had taken her life, taken her mortality and gave her immortality which gave him the right to claim her forever. That was the rules of what they were. No, she wasn't his subservient which was his decision; he made the choice to allow her mind freed of his control. Yet, there was no leaving him which she gladly accepted because it was love she felt for him. That love was with her before immortality and carried through that mortal death and remained when she firstly opened her eyes as a vampire. And she would forever and always be his and in return, he was forever and always hers by his own free will.

His hands caressed against the sides of her face. Yes, she was his, all his. Her heart belonged to him and he willing gave his heart to her. And, yes, they both had hearts that didn't have a single beat of life but those hearts were filled with the ability to feel emotions, especially the powerful emotion of undoubted love.

"Yes, my Rose," he softly sung with a gentle smile, his eyes studied the details of her beautiful face, "Hmm, my eternal Rose, yes," he leaned down and gently kissed against her pale freckled cheek then kissed against the other, "Yes," he felt almost intoxicated, lost in his own emotions as he lightly brushed the side of his face against hers, "My beautiful eternal Rose," his eyes softly fluttered as they were consumed by that emotionally flared orange rimmed red, "Yes, forever and always and eternally my precious Rose."

His head turned and grazed his lips against her cheek. His hands slid down against the sides of her neck, trailed across the slope of her shoulders then down the length of her arms. His hands reached behind and gathered hers then entwined his fingers with hers. He grazed his lips against hers and focused his transformed eyes within hers. He watched the very moment that the brilliant copper burst and consumed her eyes with that glittery rim of gold. "Kiss me, Rose," he urged, his lips softly motioned against hers, "Intimately kiss me, Rose, and taste the love that flows in my blood for you." He turned his head, his lips grazed against hers.

Her eyes focused on the slope of his neck he willingly exposed. It had been some time since he had ever given her that honor, years. She leaned closer, slightly tilted her head with her eyes focused. She licked her lips then grazed the tip of her tongue against two of the prominent tips of those six grown fangs. Her lips softly parted, gently pulled back over her fangs. With a soft sigh she pressed her fangs and pierced into his flesh. Immediately she tasted the blood that slowly eased from those six punctures; heard his soft hiss as his fingers tightened their embrace of hers.

Her fangs drew back then she gently kissed against the punctures and allowed the blood to lightly paint over her lips. Her tongue tenderly pressed against the punctures tasting his blood then eagerly licked over her lips tasting more. She hummed with a faint sigh; his blood was so rich and beyond flavorful. She pressed her lips firmly together and savored that honorable gift of tasting his blood. His fingers untwined from hers and grabbed hold of the hem of her body hugging band-tee. Her arms instinctively lifted to allow him to swiftly pull the tee shirt up then off her. She dropped back against the bed with the force of his hands.

With graceful precision, he delivered his intimate kiss into the side of her strained neck. He indulged in the sweet melody of her gasped vocals which sung perfectly in strange harmony to the repeating song. He bit harder driving his fangs deeper to heighten the sensation of that intimate kiss. Her body instinctively pressed up against his with her arms eagerly moved around him and pressed her hands firmly against the back of his hair combing her lengthy fingers and nails into the thick waves of black. She sighed with a drawn out hiss as her body responded to the pleasurable pain he delivered so perfectly; her back arched pressing her firmer against him. Her hands slid and moved beneath the back of his shirt guiding it down.

He drew his fangs back with a gasp while her hands pulled the shirt from his torso. He swiftly crushed his lips against hers; such passion she ignited inside him. His lengthy nails grazed down her forever youthful flesh, scraped firmly against the rounded sides of her breasts. So sweetly reminiscent of the evening they finally came together in true physical form without being within her mind and dreams. There was nothing more pleasurable than delivering her into pure pleasure; knew that it would be him, only him who would give her that pleasure forever and always.

Her pleasure filled vocals were heavenly to hear. Her body's willing responses proved she craved only him and his pleasurable touches and kiss. He indulged in each of her bodily motions; every delicate tremble and arch of her back to press her breasts eagerly against his chest. Every gently motion of her hips urged him more and more to continue with his explorative touches which prompted more of her sweet melody vocals that were only sung only for him, because of him. She was being consumed by him just as she was consumed by that mournful song. Her body moved almost in mimic of her danced responses to the song's melody. Her eyes were closed in focus of his touches and her expressions changed as they had with that song's lyrics.

He studied her beautiful face and all the change of emotional expressions; all for him, because of him. There was nothing more beautiful to witness than those subtle but remarkable expressions that were in rhythm to her changing vocals that passed her trembling delicate rose pink mouth. Yes, she was an orchestrated symphony of pleasure because of him and such a beautiful image to behold and sound to hear. And he was mesmerized the moment he watched and listened the very moment the orchestra of bodily motions, tensed expressions, and heightened vocals came together into the most glorious finale imaginable. Yes, she was his forever and always and eternally his beautiful immortalized Rose. And in that final moment of fulfilled pleasure he knew that there was nothing that could take her away from him. He refused to let her leave him. She was his. She will stay his, that he was confident.

He leaned down against her, brushed the side of his face against hers and brought his lips to her ear then softly stated, "My Rose," his eyes again fluttered with that intoxicating emotion, "I love you, my Rose." his eyes shifted and focused on those four punctures at the slope of her neck, "Yes, my Rose." He swiftly parted his lips and brought them over those slightly blood glistening punctures. He listened to her heavily sigh the moment he went beyond tasting and drew from those punctures a slow flow of her blood.

Yes, Rose was his forever and always; his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fright Night (1985)**

Rose's Journey: 24 Years A Vampire

Chapter Three

A Final Goodbye/Punishment/Rose In Vegas Jerry Land

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

**Chapter Three**

In her hand she held that little white sheet of paper Benny had written the room number. Rose's eyes shifted up and peered up at the third floor that was the long term care unit of the Cliffside Village Memorial Hospital. Her eyes scanned the many windows gathering inside her the essence that was the heightened connection that only a father and daughter could have. Her eyes froze upon looking to the very window where she knew passed it her father lay silently waiting for his end. She felt the struggle inside him, the struggle against that approaching death. He was so ill after such a damaging stroke; she felt it. Her arms lowered and the sheet of paper dropped from her hand. Her eyes closed with focus and beneath her bare feet rose that supernatural mist. Her mind focused on that window feeling her body become part of that mist which lifted her from the pavement into the air.

The window of room 128 inched upward and through the opened seam drifted inward the grayish mist moving down to the sterile while tiled floor. The mist reflected softly off the white surface and twirled rising upward creating a gentle forming spin. Within the mist formed the flows of delicate white gently motioning against the misty flows. Rose's form manifested within that ghostly mist and to the floor the mist dissipated dissolving into nothing but leaving her standing before the window on bare feet.

Her senses were overwhelmed with the array of scents; the distinct aroma only a hospital bared filled, the scents of the dying and injured mingled with the fragrance of sterility. Her blue eyes shifted seeing clearly the shadowed white walls and all the minimal furnishing tainted by the embedded scents of death and chemicals. She heard the distinct rhythm of hundreds of life monitoring machines throughout the quiet facility and one in particular that echoed within those white walls of that room. Her head turned and eyes focused on the drawn white curtain hung from the metal ceiling tracks, drawn around the single hospital bed within that room. Her bare feet shifted on the floor and with silent steps she moved towards the bed; he was there behind that curtain lying in that bed with just a dim overhead light illuminating his ailing body.

She wasn't positive how she would react the moment she saw her dad, John Garret, in a sickly state. She couldn't remotely be prepared to look upon a man that once was strong physically and emotionally; a man who survived through watching his beloved Anne die after several months of suffering. Yet, it was apparent that upon losing her, his daughter, followed by losing Jacob, his son, his body and mind became weakened which delivered him where he now lay.

She stepped to the curtain reaching her hand and brushed her fingers against the stiff material. Her eyes softly closed listening to the multiple sounds; the rhythm of the heart monitor, the steady hiss of the oxygen machine, and his labored breathing filled with strained wheezes. She could hear the distinct beat of his heart; such a sorrowful and off beat rhythm as that vital life given organ struggled to maintain that ailing life inside the man who would always be her father. That tragic rhythm told her that his time was near and he deserved peace from all those tragic losses that included her vanishing.

Her eyes opened and she moved along the drawn curtain with each step silent. Her hand reached and gently grabbed the end of the curtain. Very quietly she drew the curtain back as her eyes focused on the machine as it kept record of his heart rhythms. Her eyes shifted and watched closely as the drawn back curtain slowly revealed who was her dad lying so still over that slightly raised bed. Her head softly tilted with her eyes closely studying. Her lips softly smiled seeing those familiar but aged features; he seemed so much older that his actual age.

His hair was snowy white and thinner. A clear oxygen mask was over his nose and mouth giving constant air to his ailing lungs; his chest heavily heaved in effort to pull inside that given oxygen. She stepped beside the bed staring down at him. Her hands lifted and carefully lowered the metal side guard then she silently sat down against the edge of the bed. Her eyes scanned his surroundings; barely any evidence of anyone having shown their support. On a table was a vase of wilted flowers but beside that vase was a framed family photo taken in 1983 at the shoreline during the time the family was young and whole.

"Rose," she heard her name softly spoken and her eyes shifted and looked into her father's brown eyes, his left eyes slightly fogged by blindness and the lid drooped by that stroke. "Hi, Dad," she said with a soft whisper.

John Garret wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly; was it a delusion brought on by his ailing mind? Before him, seated beside him was almost the most beautiful sight and if it were a delusion he didn't care. His eyes desperately focused on the face of his daughter's, the daughter he had lost, who vanished after months of suffering through Leukemia.

Before his eyes was an angel wearing angelic flowing white with beautiful soft strawberry blonde waves framing the sides of her angelic face still dusted with those freckles about her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Those eyes, inherited from her mother, from his beloved Anne, looked remarkably real and so soft in expression; the eyes of a definite angel. He felt the sting of tears swell within the outlines of his brown eyes. Yes, it was Rose; there was no doubt in his mind that before him was his daughter.

For so long he had longed to again see her face. He searched and did all he could to find any understanding what happened to her. But seeing Rose as he remembered her told him that, yes, she had died as they so desperately tried to convince him. He pushed himself to lift his weak and trembling right hand from the bed. He softly gasped the moment he felt her take his hand; such a chill he felt from her fingers' embrace but so soft and gentle. "Rose," he sighed passed the functional right side of his lips, "My angel."

She felt the sting of her own tears seeing his glisten with his eyes. She embraced his trembling and fragile hand with both hers. "Yeah, Dad," she gently nodded, "Yeah, Dad, it's me; it's Rose." She knew she was no angel but that was what he wanted her to be and she wasn't going to take it from him.

"Yes," he nodded, "Yes, it's you; my little girl." He knew his time was near; knew it because she was there. "God brought you." He continued to nod while weakly squeezing her hand, "It's all going to okay. I know this because God brought you, my little girl, to show me that everything is going to be just fine." He felt it inside him, that peace being delivered by such a heavenly vision, "Now I know there is a God and I know I will again see your mother and brother very soon. But you came to me first because God knew I needed to see you first."

God, she thought, God had nothing to do with why she was there. Yet, let him believe she was the work of God because he didn't need to know that she was the result of something much darker. "Dad," she pushed her voice forward, "Dad, I love you and I'm sorry I went away." She pushed back her sobs not wanting to ruin his moment of peace, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She leaned down; wanted to feel the warmth of his fatherly embrace one final time. She laid the side of her face against his deeply heaving chest and closed her eyes hearing that slowing rhythm of his heart. "I love you, Dad." She softly whispered.

He shakily lifted his hand and pulled down the oxygen mask taking a deep and struggled breath. "I…love you, Rose." He whispered resting his trembling hand against the silken strawberry blonde and pushed himself to gently stroke the side of her head. "It's alright," he breathed heavily as his eyes gently closed, "We're all…we'll be together…in heaven."

She won't be there; her mind confessed. She wouldn't be with any of them in heaven. She felt the heaves of his chest minimize and his heart beat grow faint. She softly sniffled keeping her eyes closed feeling his hand managing a final stroke against her hair. "Yeah, Dad," her voice slightly cracked with emotion, "Yeah, in heaven with Mom and Jacob." She felt the motion of his final exhale and his chest went still with that heart beat growing distant until finally it disappeared.

The monitor flat lined, sent a high pitched and steady sound echoing against the walls. She pushed up reaching back for his hand then carefully rested that hand against his still chest. Yes, he looked at peace with a soft crooked smile across his lips and eyes peacefully closed. Her lips pressed together as tears rolled down her cheeks. She rose up but leaned forward pressing a soft kiss against his cheek; the warmth still there. "Tell Mom and Jacob I said hey." She whispered then drew back stepping away from the bed. She spun around and allowing that mist to rapidly consume and swallow her as the sound of rushing feet moved through the outside halls. Through the seam of the window the mist speedily drifted just as the door swung open.

Her bare feet lifted against the heels of her toes pressing down against the spring thawed dampened slightly green lawn. Rose's arms were lifted up and out as she slowly spun with her head back and eyes closed; her mind focused on the haunting vocals of Claus Meine combined with those of Tarja Turunen and the cries of the guitar which sang through the ear buds tucked in her ears. She loved that her beloved Scorpions continued their music throughout the fall of heavy metal; kept her love for the music alive and forever immortalized. Yes, the music seemed to change with the times but still held that forever metal sound; her precious heavy metal matured just as she had.

Her body moved smoothly and effortlessly in rhythm to the song the Good Die Young; she died young but became forever and always young. Her arms swayed lightly moving against the delicate and slow spins. She had come to almost interpret the emotions of the songs through the motions of her body. The flows of soft white motioned gently with each purposeful movement of her entire body. The lengths of wavy strawberry blonde tossed slowly and fell loosely about her shoulders and against the sides of her solemn face. Her entire mind and body were consumed by the song. The emotions from being there the moment her father was peacefully taken by mortal death were translated outward through the motions of her body. Her final farewell was made to her father and entire immediate family and it was now her turn to let them go, to let them go forever now knowing they were somewhere where death could never touch them.

Jerry stood before the large bay window of his study while peering down at the lawn and watched Rose's emotional display. He knew she had again vanished and with very little prodding, Benny let it known that she had taken a huge risk to see her father. He understood her reasons but the fact was she was told long ago that she should never take that risk. It was always difficult to return to one's mortal home; the temptations from the past always were there but they should never be met. How was he to approach such a delicate situation? He knew those temptations were now gone; knew she went because her father was dying and likely he had passed. Yet, it had to be made known the risk she had taken caving into that temptation.

He slowly huffed in frustration, knew that it wasn't going to be very pleasant. He turned from the window to prepare for such an unpleasant situation.

Rose entered the old Colonial through the back entrance. She hummed to the music continuing to play through the ear buds. She snatched a peach from the fruit bowl centered in the butcher block kitchen island then moved through the house on her bare damp feet. She stepped through the entryway set between the twin staircases. She walked to her left towards one staircase and upon stepping up she found Jerry standing on the landing before the iron rail with his arms crossed. Damn, Benny, she grumbled in thought, knew the cat was easily let out of the bag.

She huffed and moved up the stairs biting into the peach. She knew that look all too damned well and wasn't in any mood to get her butt chewed out and expressed it loud and clear, "Don't even start." she stepped onto the landing with his eyes focused on her, "I know what I did was wrong, against the damned rules, but it's over and done with." She moved passed him and into the corridor, "I don't need you yelling at me right now."

"Rose," he said her name with deep scold and turned and watched her disappear into the corridor that led to her room. He followed and entered the corridor just as she shoved her room door open. "Rose," he moved down the corridor with long strides. She slammed the door before he reached it and swiftly he pushed it open. "Rose!" he shouted her name then watched her spin around and jerk the ear buds from her ears.

"What?!" she shouted back at him with her arms crossed over her chest, "I don't see the problem when my Dad is dead. I heard him take his last breath and listened to his damned heart go out of commission."

"That's not the point." He grumbled with one hand guiding the door back, "You were told never to expose yourself to anyone from your past."

"Oh my, I exposed myself to someone who's now dead." She sarcastically grumbled back at him then more seriously stated, "He deserved to see me one last time after I upped and vanished! He had no one left, my Brother's dead and you damn know that my Mom's dead! He died believing I was some sorta God sent angel and I let him believe it!"

"That's not the point!" he loudly grumbled and stepped further into the room, "And you know it! Like it or not there are rules and guidelines we must follow, Rose!"

"Oh, fuck the rules and guidelines!" she snapped back, "No harm no foul!"

"You have to understand there have to be repercussions for breaking any of those rules and guidelines!" he stepped up to her as she stood firm with arms tightly crossed and eyes angrily narrowed at him, "You've given me no choice!"

"Oh, you got a damned choice and you know it!" she shouted at him, "Who the fuck knows besides everyone in this damned house, huh?! Don't you get it?! It's over and done with; this damned town ain't got shit to do with me anymore! Everyone who's ever loved me is dead and gone; anyone whose mattered is gone!" her arms uncrossed and tossed in the air, "So, what now? Do ya gotta kill me, huh? Gotta wipe me out completely from existence because I took a damned risk giving my Dad a final moment of comfort and peace? He didn't know what I was." her voice emotionally cracked as her hand patted against her chest, "He had no idea what I am. He called me an angel. He honestly believed God sent me to him because he was dying. He saw me as I saw you that night on the beach."

She fought back the tears that tried so desperately to fill her emotionally wide eyes. "You were my angel and I was his. Do you know how comforting that is to me? Instead of seeing me as some damned vampire, nothing made from God, he saw me," she slapped her hand against her chest, "He saw me as his personal angel and you should have seen the peacefulness of his face; it was beautiful. I know that was the same peaceful expression that was on my face when I saw you there on that beach. And I'm damned certain it was still there the moment I saw you for the first time with these vampire eyes. So, yeah," she nodded, tired of defending her actions and stated, "You do have a choice in this, Jerry. But, you gotta do what you gotta do and I won't stop ya." She leaned back and again crossed her arms over her chest seeing the strain across his expressive brow and eyes.

"Rose," he softly spoke her name.

"You told me you refused to let me go." she reminded him of his very words, "Did you bullshit me, hmm? Were you a major shithead and lied to me, huh?"

No, he didn't lie to her. He never said anything about killing her though she wouldn't remotely shut up long enough for him to explain a damned thing. "Again, Rose," he shook his head, "You jump to conclusions."

"What?" she quickly asked.

"Yes, you jumped way over the damned moon and into the far reaches of space." He stated and slightly rolled his eyes, "Why on earth would you even remotely think that death was punishment for this particular situation? Vampires rarely kill one another; it's actually a crime amongst us. And when I said I refused to let you go, I damn well meant it. And I sure in the hell wouldn't even consider harming you let alone kill you." He crossed his arms tightly over his chest again shaking his head.

"Then what?" she asked, confused and actually relieved he didn't have to kill her which she agreed was stupid if it were the actual case.

"I'm not sure," he confessed, "It's up to me, having been the one who gave you immortality, to choose the appropriate punishment for this particular broken rule."

"Can't I just say I'm sorry?" she quickly suggested with a question, "I'm sorry but it wasn't all that bad; it all worked out. Dad's in heaven with Mom and Jacob and my secret is safe."

"Seven days," he quickly stated.

"Seven days what?" she asked with a bit concern.

"You're going to take this punishment because everyone that has broken any rules always faces punishment and just because I do love you doesn't make you an exception." He explained; hated the idea of punishing her but it had to be done for the point to be made that breaking any rule wouldn't be tolerated under any circumstance.

"Seven days what?" she repeated with nervousness.

He slowly huffed and reluctantly answered, "Seven days locked inside your coffin."

"Say what?!" she asked in surprise, "That's a bit much! I'd starve to death or go completely bonkers!"

"You have no choice." He sternly stated, "Seven days confined inside your coffin. No music. No feeding. That's how it is and perhaps you'll finally learn to respect those rules that have been placed there for good reasons."

"You're a sadist." She grimaced at him, "That's just plain cruel and sick."

"It is what it is," he simply added.

"No music," she mumbled, "Oh, you just had to throw that in there, you shithead! That's the cruelest form of punishment and you damned well know it!" she watched him simple shrug then reluctantly asked, "Oh, well, when does this whole stupidity start?"

"At dawn," he stated.

"Fine," she reluctantly accepted her punishment, "Well, I'm gonna take a long assed soak then I'm watching that damned Fright Night movie. My final requests." She turned and marched for the bathroom.

He shook his head; could only shake his head knowing the least he could do was let her have her fill with whatever was she wanted. He knew she had a long seven days ahead of her. His face twisted with frown imagining how damned loud she was going to get while being locked in her coffin for that long. Oh, he could feel the migraine start with just that thought. He turned rubbing his fingers against his brow.

Yep, there she was, poor Rose lay inside her coffin that was secured from the outside. Yep, the start of a very long, long seven days of nothing but darkness, the smell of Cliffside Village soil, and mostly silence. Nope, she had no music to hold off the silence. At least during the daylight hours she would sleep that impenetrable sleep of the undead but during the evening hours when awake, unable to feed, she dreaded the most. Oh, on top of that she didn't have her music. Oh and on top of that she couldn't see Jerry's stunning looks. She had to figure out something to occupy herself during those long and music-less evening hours. And the moment that first evening came she opened her eyes to complete darkness stuck laying flat over that soil and her mind started to do its imaginative churning.

She watched that Fright Night movie and found it freaking funny because the Jerry portrayed in that movie was nothing like her Jerry. The characters were so different in that movie than those they were based off of. She thought the Peter Vincent based character was hilarious with his whole magic show shtick. Amy Peterson was a slut, kinda, trying to bed Charley who was actually a super hero nerd. Oh and that Evil Ed with a different last name; he was damned funny and such a dweeb.

Huh, she thought in her solitude, what if there was another Jerry out there with a different spelling for a last name. What if he was just a different type of bloodsucker? Obviously he was and got even uglier when he was pissed. Huh, what was up with the whole eating just green apples and drinking shitloads of beer; her eyes frowned within that darkness. He wasn't bad looking but definitely wasn't her Jerry by far; sorta creepy and not that charming. She thought the whole storyline was way off from what she was told by her Jerry.

Hey, she eagerly thought, what if, yeah, what if that really fucked up movie was reality and she and her Jerry somehow became part of it. Oh, what a ride; she anxiously thought and her mind became focused. There was nothing better to do than lay there and let her imagination run amuck. And amuck her imagination went delivering her, her stunning Jerry, Benny, and even burly Stella into that other Fright Night universe built near Las Vegas. She giggled.

Jerry glanced back Rose's coffin having heard her giggle. Here we go, he thought with a shake of his head, believed she was already starting to go a little haywire within those confines. He reluctantly walked away from the coffin hearing her giggle again.

2011 Suburbia Outside Las Vegas Nevada

Yay, vacation! Rose landed barefooted on the short driveway of the suburban dwelling of that suburban neighborhood, just dropped down from the height of the quite large and roomy slick and black 2011 Suburban. Her head bobbed to the music blaring in her ears while her large and excited eyes scanned the cluster of houses spread throughout that suburban cul-de-sac where the houses seemed too damned close.

Her bare feet danced while she moved around the back end of the Suburban. She looked down the other stretch of street. She stood eyeing all the identical houses; nothing like what she was used to living in which were typical old structures that her Jerry remodeled and refurbished to their original glory. But they were there for just a short time, took a little break from heading towards the east and rented a humble and pretty average house that was behind her. Apparently the place was being rented out after the previous tenants had upped and vanished. They were informed that it was common that folks up and left, came and went in that little area so damned close to the colorful lights of Vegas.

She turned and leaned looking around the Suburban at Jerry who was in middle of speaking to Stella. "Hey," she shouted to Jerry over her music, "Hey!"

He finally looked at her.

She shouted at him,"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk and check this shithole out!" She watched him frown then nod and literally shoo her with his hand. She wrinkled her nose at him and grumbled, "Shithead." She eagerly danced down to the desert heated sidewalk; felt good against the chilled soles of her bare feet.

Along the curves and little up and down shifts of the sidewalk she strolled while her eyes shifted side to side looking at the houses that lined both sides of the street. Every few houses there were vacancies and new construction. Her mouth lipped the words of Rocket by Def Leppard while her feet made little dance shuffles and head continued to bob side to side and front to back tossing about the length of her messy pony tail.

She continued along that stroll that seemed never ending through the maze of houses. She could smell and feel the dry heat lingering in the evening air and the further she moved into that growing suburban maze there was something else in that air. Her nose wrinkled the moment her feet went to a halt; it was the very distinct scent of death, old and recent death. She stepped off the sidewalk being drawn by the scent. Gradually the scent got thicker as she crossed the street. She stepped up onto the other sidewalk and followed that scent which led her to the left.

"What the hell," she grumbled with confusion; that stink grew heavier and heavier the further she moved down the sidewalk. She stepped up the little slope in the sidewalk and paused then caught the sound of voices. Her eyes frowned and she looked forward seeing a small group of four yakking it up while standing at the property line between two houses. She continued forward; that stink got even heavier the closer she came to the first property of those two houses. Her nose continued to wrinkle as she rubbed her nose trying to get rid of the smell. Her eyes frowned with confusion and suspicion then focused on the little group.

She saw two obvious teens about her age appearance, a middle aged blonde woman and some wife beater wearing dude. Hey, they were technically her new neighbors since everybody was neighbors in that little suburban shithole and so, why not meet them?

She smirked and made a little barefooted hop and skip forward with her strawberry blonde ponytail dancing side to side. Yet, that stink was still there in her nostrils but there was more fun to be had meeting people that she could easily use her sweet and innocent and youthful charms on.

She hummed while tucking her hands behind her back keeping a little dance about her steps. She reached up and removed one ear bud from her ears and planted a huge sweet smile over her lips. The first to notice her was the kinda cute teen guy; always the teen guys were immediately drawn to her. She paused with an innocent tilt of her head and gave the cutie a little finger wave then again tucked her hands behind her back. Yeah, he smiled at her while standing beside who she guessed was his girlfriend; a kinda sorta attractive blonde chick. He was the only one to notice her since the other two seemed all too eager being focused on the wife beater guy.

She continued down the sidewalk while continuing her sweet charms. Nearing the foursome the young teen guy leaned forward looking passed his girlfriend keeping an eye on her. She lipped a little hello to him and he smiled wider which finally got his girlfriend's attention. She held her smile the moment the girlfriend looked her way then presented the blonde a little wave hello.

Amy Peterson frowned and looked to Charley Brewster, her boyfriend, then back to the unfamiliar strawberry blonde. "Who's that?" she asked, not exactly liking the way Charley was still smiling while looking at the girl. She nudged him with her hand finally getting his attention, "You know her?"

"Huh," Charley mumbled then quickly shook his head, "No."

"Oh," Jane Brewster, Charley's single mother, spoke up, "I bet she just moved in a couple streets away; the house that went up for rent after the Carters up and left." She gave the girl a huge smile and waved then shouted, "Hi!"

Rose smiled and eagerly waved back to the perky looking blonde lady. She took it as cue to make herself really known, make a good first impression. She stepped forward onto the property and instantly had a weird feeling as if she just stepped over someone's grave. She shrugged then continued forward.

"Hi!" Rose sang so sweetly and enjoyed the girlfriend's continued disapproval, "I just moved here!" She glanced at the silent guy, the muscle bound wife beater wearing guy; damn talk about a creepy vibe. She refocused on the task in hand and stepped up to the foursome. "Hi, I'm Rose." she charmingly sang keeping her smile sweet then offered her hand to the girlfriend first.

"Oh, I'm Amy." Amy greeted and reluctantly shook Rose's hand.

"Nice to meet ya Amy." Rose chimed then looked directly into the young guy's eyes, "Hi."

"Hi," Charley wasn't sure how to react but eagerly took Rose's offered hand, "Charley."

Rose's eyes frowned. Charley and Amy, that's not weird, she sarcastically thought. She looked to the perky middle aged woman and offered her hand and listened to the woman chime that her name was Jane; now that's not weird. She reluctantly looked to the dirt smudged construction worker looking guy in jeans and a wife beater. "Hi," she sang and offered her hand and the moment he took her hand she immediately recognized the lack of warmth; cold on cold which promptly he too recognized. Then he gave his name which almost made her startle; Jerry Dandrige but she did comment, "No shit?" she startled upon her language, "Oh, sorry," she nervously laughed, looked to the surprised faces, "That's just weird," she continued to laugh, "Well, yeah, I live with a Jerry Dandridge."

"Really?" Jane asked in surprise.

"Um, yeah," Rose felt really awkward and reluctantly looked at the frowning guy with black brown eyes but damned pale and wasn't her Jerry by far, "How you spell your last name?"

"D, A, N, D, R, I, G, E." Jerry Dandrige reluctantly spelled his last name; knew instantly that the little strawberry blonde grimacing at him was far from just your ordinary little teen girl.

"Wow, one letter off." Rose stated, "That is some shit." Okay, she couldn't hold onto that sweet charm for very long because she was damned freaked that she was looking at another Jerry who too was obviously a bloodsucker. Wow, there's a Jerry, Charley, and Amy, she thought, now that was way too weird. The next thing there'll be an Evil Ed and Peter Vincent, she thought while still grimacing.

"Holy shit, wait until I tell Jerry, oh, my Jerry; he's gonna flip." Rose continued to laugh, "There ain't another Rose hanging around here is there or Benny or Stella, huh?" She watched them shake their heads, well the three of them because creepy guy Jerry was still frowning at her. She shook her head and planted a hand on her hip. "You know, I wouldn't ever have thought that I would ever meet another Jerry Dandridge though his name is spelled wrong." she aimed her thumb at the guy, "But, damn, there's a first time for everything." She settled her laughter, "Well, it's been great meeting all of ya. I gotta get home," she aimed her eyes at the other Jerry, "Got guests coming over for dinner." She flashed him a wink, "Tah-tah!"

She waved then did a little bouncy turn and moved back onto the sidewalk tucking the ear bud back into her ear and selected another heavy metal favorite. Yep, no Hey You for that Jerry!

"Ah come on!" Rose whined as she followed Jerry, her Jerry, up the small staircase of that pretty tight squeeze of a house compared to their usual digs, "I'm telling ya I just met another damned Jerry Dandridge but he's Dandridge without the extra D!" she tried to tell him what she just ran into, "Oh, and damn, another Charley and Amy!" she skidded to a stop just as he did then he turned around with a disbelieving frown, "I ain't shitting you!" she shook her head, no, she wasn't, "But that other Jerry is damned creepy with his vampire self. He looks more like the way I used to think vampires would look like, all pale and stuff."

She watched him roll his eyes then turn and continued down the hallway. She smirked, "Oh, he might be creepy but he's kinda cute." her smirk broadened the moment he stopped, turned to the side, and narrowed his eyes at her. She shrugged, "I call it as I see it." She continued to smirk and disappeared back down the stairs then giggled hearing him grumble with annoyance, "I'm going for another walk!"

"Oh no you're not!" Jerry shouted from the top of the stairs, "Not if there's another vampire out there."

She turned at the bottom the stairs and frowned up at him then asked, "What, now you believe me?"

"I never said I didn't believe you." He stated, "It won't be wise of you to go snooping around another vampire's business, Rose."

"I ain't gonna snoop." she denied such an accusation and crossed her arms over her chest, "Besides, I ain't scared of his creepy ass."

"By what you described he is not like us." he explained and he too crossed his arms over his chest then gave her an expression of warning.

"No shit," she agreed, "He's fucking creepy is what he is and the stink I smelled coming from his house, ewe."

"Exactly," he continued, "He's not like us and you don't need to go sniffing around and get yourself into trouble." He took a stepped down the stairs and explained, "That smell says it all. He has a whole other agenda than ours. He's not discarding his victims and that means he's likely storing them for a greater purpose which we don't need to get involved with."

"What purpose?" she asked as he was now standing before her looking down at her.

"It's none of our business, Rose." he said with firmness to keep the warning clear in his tone.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I ain't gonna go bugging his creepy butt. I'll just walk around and mind my own damned business listening to my tunes." She pressed a foot against the bottom step and lifted up pouting her lips up at him and said, "I love you."

"Just stay clear," he suggested.

"And," she smiled wide up at him.

"And stay out of trouble." he demanded.

"And," she slightly snapped.

"Yes, I love you." he shook his head with a roll of his eyes then leaned down and gave her what she wanted; a kiss.

She giggled and dropped down off the step. "That's more like it." she sang then went bouncing towards the front door, "See ya later, stud!"

He turned with another roll of his eyes and moved up the stairs and mumbled aloud, "Oh, she's gonna get into trouble, I just know it."

Rose had no idea where the hell she was in that maze but if she needed to she could easily take flight and fly her butt back to the temporary residence. She couldn't wait to go to Vegas and see some shows and all the lights and maybe play the slots; the escorts weren't bad tasting at all.

She stopped the moment a song ended and lifted the MP3 player to change songs. She thumbed through the selections while humming the previously heard song. A splashing sound caused her to frown and her eyes shifted into the direction it came from; a vacant looking house to her right. Yep, she was always curious. Maybe some teens were using the house's pool, trespassed and enjoying a good dip, she guessed in thought.

She moved onto the vacant house's driveway while cranking up the tunes in her ears; Fear of the Dark by Iron Maiden. She hummed in tune with the quick paced guitar while stepping to the side of the house then moved towards the wooden back gate. She heard some voices, well one voice. She stepped up to the fence that was taller than her. Her hands reached and grabbed the top of the gate then with ease and no effort she pulled up and peered her eyes over the top of the gate and into the back yard. Her eyes looked to an obvious swimming pool seeing nothing at first then she saw the distinct rise of bubbles. "Hmm," she hummed then pulled higher and scaled over the gate and dropped down on her bare feet.

She casually strolled towards the pool. What rose to the surface of the water she immediately recognized as blood.. "Huh," she said and continued to step along the poolside keeping her eyes on the water. She sure knew it wasn't the pool man under that water. She continued to hum while stepping beside the stairs that led into the pool. Finally, something emerged from the water and it was definitely not a late night pool man and in that man's hand was gripped the back of a jacket. "Whatchya doing?" she asked with a big curious smile.

The other Jerry somewhat startled and looked to the source of that question and discovered that Rose girl from earlier. He shook his head tossing back some of the streaming pool water then moved his boots against the bottom of the pool while pulling poor Edward Lee towards the stairs. He knew what she was, knew the moment he shook her hand and surely knew she wasn't exactly like him. "None of your damned business." he stated, stepped up onto the pool steps and effortlessly dragged Ed along.

"Hey, you got yourself a floater." Rose quipped with a giggle, "And why the hell does everyone keep saying that it's none of my business?" She watched that soaking wet vampire literally jerk the poor obvious teen up then dropped the drenched little fella onto the concrete, "Hey, what's up with the drenched little puppy, huh?" she asked, "What's up with you? Don't you know it's really bad to feed in the same neighborhood as you live; ain't anyone told ya that?" She watched him look at her with those prominent lines across his forehead defined by his scowl then stated, "You're creepy." then she commented, "Bet you been told that before plenty." She shifted on her bare feet facing him and asked "What kinda vampire are ya anyways? Did you know there's this nasty ass smell that comes from your house? Are you, like, keeping all the bodies stashed in your house or something because if you are that's really nasty?"

"What the hell do you want?" the other Jerry snapped at her knowing he had to get Ed back to the house and start prodding that punk ass Charley kid.

"Nothing," she frowned at him, "Damn you're really rude, you know that. You have a serious attitude problem."

"Just leave me the hell alone." he grumbled at her while anxiously slicking his hands back over his wet hair, "I ain't got time for your bull."

"Damn," she griped, "You're a shithead for a vampire. You might have pretty much the same name as my Jerry but you ain't got shit on him because he at least ain't as big a shithead as you, shithead."

Did she just really call him a shithead, twice? "Go back to your Jerry and leave me the hell alone and mind your own damned business, got it?" he threatened and aimed his finger at her with the same threat.

"You're definitely by far the creepiest vampire I've met." She commented practically ignoring his threatening tone and gesture, "Yeah, my Jerry said for me to mind my own business because you're likely a vampire on some stupid mission. He says he knows that because of that stink that's coming from your joint. Says you're a whole other type of bloodsucker. I'm sure in the hell glad he ain't nothing like you're dumb ass, shithead." she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "And aim that damned finger up your butt."

"If you don't shut your hole," he took a step forward damned annoyed as hell by her, "I'll shut it for you, got it."

"I ain't scared of your creepy ass," she leaned forward, "You know you're gonna get into a shitload of trouble being all stupid and feeding off folks around here. Yeah, you are stupid." she nodded in agreement to her statement, "You're a stupid shithead with a serious attitude problem and damned out right rude as hell."

"I'm warning you, kid." he wanted to reach out and rip her damned tongue out.

"Eh, warn me all ya want." she said and tossed her hand then smirked at him, "I'm warning you not to be a total moronic tool." Her eyes brightened with a slew of questions forming in her head then asked, "Hey, how old are you? Are you like really ancient? See my Jerry is like seriously old, like over a thousand but he damn looks smoking for something that old."

"What?!" he loudly snapped.

"Seriously, how old are ya?" she sincerely asked, "Hey, do you eat fruit because we eat fruit like peaches and stuff." she nodded, "Hey, do you turn into a huge assed bat too or what? See you're not like us, obviously because you lack any fashion sense; my Jerry's always up to date and looks damned spiffy all the damned time. Oh, and you seem to lack any real vampire charming skills which must totally blow for you when it comes to ladies." She frowned seeing his face dissolve of expression then he reached down and snatched Ed by the jacket and turned away walking towards the property fence on the other side of the backyard.

She marched forward with her bare feet silent against the concrete. "So, whatchya gonna do with the kid, huh?" she asked and heard him loudly growl, "Are you turning him?" She stumbled back the moment he spun around and aimed two seriously evil black eyes at her, "Holy shit," she mumbled, "Damn, you got some freaky ass eyeballs and they're as creepy and vacant as you are. That's some weird shit. You are different. My Jerry he has the most beautiful red eyes with this orange surrounding the red and when they ain't all vampire they're just as beautiful but brown."

"Go away!" he growled lowly at her with a snarl of his fangs.

She leaned back and grimaced at his show of fangs. "Well, at least the fangs are normal, unlike the rest of you." she stated with a shake of her head, "Are you like a vampire defect or something? I mean, there's just nothing remotely normal about you and if you're a reject or defect then that would explain a shitload." She gasped the moment he snatched her by the throat and shouted, "Whoa! No touching, you freak of vampire nature!"

"Just go back to the hole you crawled out of, you little shit." he growled and held her tight by the throat, "And if I even catch whiff of you I'll rip that annoying tongue out of your big mouth!"

"You're a dick," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh!" he almost howled then was fed up with looking at her.

Rose landed hard against the ground in the yard neighboring to the one she was just effortlessly tossed out of. "Ow," she groaned lying flat on her back staring up at the dull Nevada desert sky, "What a jerk." She sorely pushed up seated on the ground with a grimace over her face. "What a hot head." she groaned then pushed up off the ground, "Damn, he must be suffering from shithead PMS or something." Then her eyes filled with horror; she fumbled and grabbed her MP3 player and it was shattered, "No, not my music." Her lips pouted with devastation.

Well, at least the tub in that house was soaking appropriate. Rose sat submerged in sudsy hot water up to the base of her neck while her fingers molding the overloaded suds into peaks. A knock sounded on the door and she sang, "Entrée!" Her eyes shifted and watched her Jerry enter the bathroom. She smiled wide, "Come to join me, hmm?" She tilted her head and lifted her brows suggestively.

Jerry softly smiled. "I came in here," he spoke not answering her question, "Because I thought there was something very wrong became I didn't hear you singing or humming to your music. It was eerily but pleasantly quiet."

"Ha!" she sarcastically laughed, "But, yeah, my MP3 was killed."

"How did that happen?" he asked, stepped up to the tub and watched her lower her eyes which made him suspicious, "What happened to your MP3 player, Rose?"

"I landed on it and crushed it to death." she answered and pouted, stupid mean vampire guy.

"And how did that happen?" he asked as he stared down at her with his arms crossing over his chest.

"I don't know," she continued to pout then lifted her eyes and looked up at him with that deceptive innocence.

"Yes, you do." He and commented, knew when she was trying to cover her butt, "What did you do this time, Rose?"

"Well, I was kinda minding my own business." she sorta told the truth because she was up until she got curious.

His eyes rolled then closed. "Rose, you didn't," he quietly whined, "Please tell me you didn't go and bother that other vampire."

"Okay, I didn't go bother that other Jerry vampire guy." she told him what he wanted to hear.

He groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes. "Rose, I told you to stay away from him." he grumbled then dropped his hand and narrowed his eyes down at her, "You could've gotten seriously hurt."

"Yeah, I did," she gave him her sad puppy dog look, "He's the reason my MP3 player got broke and that really hurt me."

"You're lucky that's all that was broken." he commented and shook his head with frustration, "We're going to have to leave here. I don't want any part of what that thing is up to; they are always up to no damned good."

"I don't like it here anyways." she stated, "That guy stinks up this neighborhood and the houses are too damned close together." She shifted in the tub and rested her elbows on edge of the tub, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he slightly huffed then crouched down and looked into her big blue eyes, "He didn't really hurt you did he?"

"Not really," she slowly shook her head, "Just tossed my ass over the fence. I was just asking him questions."

"Oh, now I understand why he did what he had." he joked then grinned upon her eyes narrowing.

"Very funny," she snipped then tossed a handful of suds into his face, "Ha! Hope it burns your big beautiful eyeballs."

His lips slightly puckered as he remained crouched with white soapy suds sliding down his face. He lifted his hand and wiped away the suds. "Really, Rose," he said and finally opened his eyes then narrowed them at her. He watched her smirk while giggling at his expense. "Perhaps that other Jerry has the right idea." he commented and slowly rose up pulling a handkerchief from his back pocket, "Perhaps throwing your butt over the fence is one way to get you shut up." He dried his face off.

"You're a shithead too." She stated while glaring up at him, "You woulda loved seeing me get tossed over a fence, wouldn't ya? You are so damned sadistic sometimes."

"Ah, but you love me, remember." he stated the obvious.

"No shit," she sarcastically stated, "But I don't gotta like you all the time, especially when you agree with him tossing my ass over a damned fence."

"Would you still like for me to join you?" he asked, knew how easily her mind could be distracted.

She smirked and suspiciously asked, "Really?"

"Yes," he gave a short nod. He set the handkerchief atop the sink vanity then brought his fingers to the first button of his shirt.

"Oh, yay!" she sang doing a little sudsy shimmy while clapping her hands sloshing suds everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fright Night (1985)**

Rose's Journey: 24 Years a Vampire

Chapter Four

The Punishment Continues &amp; Ends/Going Out/The Old Flame

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_**2012 Back Into Reality**_

_**Evening Three**_

Rose lay there staring up at nothing; woke from that dead assed sleep upon hearing the chimes of the clocks. Every night she woke up for the past two night and stared up at nothing. She was beyond hungry. She was beyond bored. She was beyond everything.

"Jerry," she whined, knew his ass was damned well graciously emerging from his coffin, "Jerry," she whined louder then shouted, "I know you can hear me!"

Her hands slammed hard against the interior satin lining of the coffin lid and shouted "Come on! Let me outta here early! I promise I'll never break any more of those damned guidelines!"

She pouted and pouted and pouted with no damned response from the undead life on the other side. "Damn it!" she shouted, felt angry, "I'm fucking hungry, damn it!" She kicked her legs up then groaned feeling the pain in her chins, "Ow."

**_Day Four_**

"Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp!" Rose sang loudly, the clocks had already gone off, "Devilish man can I be your woman!" she continued to sing trying to drown out her misery, "Little mister innocent, sugar me!" she sang loudly as possible, "Take the bottle and shake it up, break the bottle and break it up!" she screamed out the chorus to Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard, "Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me, come on and fatten me up!" she tapped her feet to the imaginary drum beats, "I'm hot, sticky sweet from head to my feet yeah!" she turned her head side to side, "You want sugar, one lump or two?!" She started to sob while laughing at the same time. "I want some of your sugar, baby!" she shouted.

_**Day Five**_

"Man, I stink," Rose commented to herself, "I need a bath and then some. I bet I wreak just like that other Jerry's vampire pit."

Her eyes stared up at that darkness; the clocks went off like forever ago.

"Yeah, I know you're hungry." she talked to herself, "Yeah, I could just sink my teeth into anything; well, not a corpse because that's just wrong and nasty because I'd just get some filler from the morgue."

She squirmed trying to scratch her butt cheek, "Gah, my ass itches."

**_Day Six_**

"One-thousand and four-hundred and thirty-three hookers on the floor!" Rose sang loudly; couldn't remember when she heard the clocks go off, "Take one hooker and suck her dry, one-thousand and four hundred and thirty…shit…" she grumbled having lost damned count, "I want a hooker! Bet he's up there sucking on one right now, damned shithead!"

_**Day Seven**_

Oh, the clocks seemed louder for some damned reason! Rose's eyes snapped open; had it been seven days yet? Her fangs were already sprouted and felt that her eyes already become that distorted copper rimmed in gold. Please, she begged in thought, please let it be over with! She felt so damned hungry but so damned weak at the same time. She wanted a very, very long soak while listening to her music as loud as possible. She wanted a clean change of clothes; wait, no, she wanted to walk around buck assed naked. Then she wanted to suck and suck and suck until she couldn't suck any more. Oh, then she wanted something else really badly; seven days was a long, long, and super long time without any Jerry action.

Oh, please, she wove her fingers in plea that her punishment was finally over and done with. "Please, please, please," she pleaded aloud with a raspy whisper; talking and singing to herself made her voice surprisingly hoarse, "Oh, please, please, oh please." She heard the miraculous sound of the outside lock be undone. Her hands held their clasp as her eyes widely focused, waited for the moment she would see outside that damned coffin and any light. She sighed with relief the moment the lid started to rise.

"Oh, thank God or whoever." She said with overwhelming relief. Her eyes strained against the dim lighting of the basement then they adjusted and looked up at Jerry's solemn expression. "Ah, you are a sight for some damned sore eyes." She sang and eagerly opened her arms to him, "Help a girl out, would ya."

Jerry hated having done what he had but it was one of those things that had to be done. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." he sincerely stated. He hated the state she was in; practically coated in smudges of soil, her strawberry blonde hair tangled and messed, and she looked more pale having not fed in seven days. He reached down and tucked his arms under her then lifted her out of the coffin; her arms weakly hugged around his neck. "Forgive me." He said, "Please, don't make me ever do this again." He felt her nod and hum a soft 'okay' as she nuzzled her soil smudged face against his neck. He turned away from her coffin, "Let's get you cleaned up and fed, hmm." He again listened to her hum in agreement, "Then I'm taking you out for the night."

"Yay," she sluggishly said with a very sluggish fist pump.

Awe that hot and sudsy water felt damned awesome! Rose heavily sighed then slowly sunk down into the depths of the large soaker claw foot tub. It was probably best damned soak ever after being stuck inside a coffin for seven days. Her feet slid up the slant of the tub and propped up against the rim with her cleaned toes wiggling. The music was so loud she heard it perfectly clear at the bottom of the tub and beneath that water.

She slid back up, brought her feet back under the water and slowly emerged sounding another heavy sigh of relief. She leaned back against the tub while dancing her fingers slowly over the water's surface to the slow beat of Love Bites by Def Leppard. She determined she would never take her life for granted realizing that all those things that she was effortlessly given could easily be taken away. Most importantly it was miserable not having seen her Jerry for seven days; nearly as miserable as it was when he was gone for those long months before he found her.

A silent knock sounded on the door. Her eyes opened and watched timid little Benny poke his head into the bathroom; he looked riddled with guilt. "Hiya, Benny," she greeted him and read the guilt across his entire face which knew was because he had told Jerry about her visit to her father.

"Oh, hi, Miss Rose," Benny greeted her back; the shame and guilt heavy behind the thick lenses of his glassed, "Miss Rose…"

"It's okay, Benny," she softly smiled, "I shoulda known better than get you involved. I understand you can't keep anything from Jerry because that's how it is."

"Oh, yes," he nodded, "But, Miss Rose, I am terrible sorry. I had no idea that something like, yes, that would happen."

"Eh, don't worry about it." she said and waved her hand at him tossing aside the entire incident, "It's over and done with, buddy. It's all good now."

"Yes, of course," he lowered his head unable to relinquish that shame and guilt, "But I am truly sorry, Miss Rose."

"Yeah, it's okay." she softly shook her head, wanted to set him at ease, "No worries, okay, Benny."

"Okay," he softly smiled and appreciated her forgiveness, "Um, yes, Jerry had me lay something out for you."

"Oh boy," she giggled, unsure about what Jerry had Benny lay out for her, "I can only imagine what our fashion savvy Jerry picked out for me."

"Um, yes, he bought it for you while you were, well, yes." he meekly stated, "It's quite lovely and I suspect you'll be pleasantly surprise, Miss Rose."

"Okay," she smirked and closed her eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you to your soak." He stated then sweetly commented, "It's quite wonderful having you back, Miss Rose."

"Yeah, it's great to be back," she held her smirk, "Feel like I just got back from the damned dead or something."

"Yes, well, welcome back." He said and began to slip his head back through the door opening.

"Benny," she spoke up.

He eagerly tucked his head back into the room, "Yes, Miss Rose?".

"Would you do me a big one and get your stuff ready." she said with her smirk formed into a smile, "I think tonight I want you to pull out some of your hair and makeup magic."

He smiled wide with a gleam in his eyes and excitedly agreed, "Oh, yes, of course, Miss Rose, it will be an honor to make you smoking."

"Yep, smoking," she quipped.

The evening guest hooker hit the refurbished hardwood floor with a meager thud. Rose hummed with satisfaction; damn hooker hit the spot that was for sure. She eagerly licked her lips and the tips of her fangs, enjoyed that long awaited taste of warm and fresh blood and stated aloud, "I want some more."

She giggled then stepped passed the body on bare feet and left the 'entertaining' room. She moved onto the stairs naked from head to toe; doing exactly as she determined after having a long soak. She reached the landing just as Jerry stepped from the corridor.

Jerry froze the moment he saw her buck naked with exception to the strawberry blonde length of damp hair draped down covering her breasts.

"Hiya, Jerry," she casually greeted him then stepped into the corridor.

He slowly turned taking a long look at her youthful backside with that intrigued grin formed over his slanted full lips.

She turned to move down the connecting corridor. She frowned upon seeing his admiring expression and suggestive grin then commented, "Pervert." She grinned then moved down the corridor towards her room.

Yes, if loving the sight of her youthful and perfect naked form made him pervert, well, he was a willing pervert. In fact, it was more than a pleasure finally seeing her after those long seven days.

He reentered the corridor and followed the sound of her music beginning to play. He turned with his eyes focused as he moved towards the closed door of her room. He reached the door and grabbed the handle. His eyes frowned upon finding the door locked.

"You gotta wait, you pervert!" he heard her laugh through the door, "I had to wait seven damned days now you gotta wait!"

His lips slightly puckered then he frustratingly huffed and reluctantly turned away from the door.

"There's no way he actually picked this out!" Rose shouted with surprise looking down at herself dressed in the ensemble Jerry had bought while she was locked away in her coffin for seven days.

"Oh, yes, Miss Rose, he did, yes he did." Benny stated while smiling and admiring Miss Rose who looked absolutely fabulous, "I must say he truly understands your unique style."

"But," she mumbled; it was hard to believe that the always stylish and never remotely rocker-ish Jerry Dandridge managed to put together something that was her taste, "But that's like impossible." she frowned with her nose wrinkled, "Where the hell did he get this?"

"I believe he ordered it through the internet from a site called Hot Topic, I believe." Benny nodded in agreement, "It arrived a few days ago, yes, that's correct."

"Well, shit," she said with genuine surprise, "Well, I guess there's hope for his gorgeous butt yet." She giggled, loved the outfit, she really loved it. She shifted from side to side while looking down at the deep red and black plaid skirt, the purposely shredded black shirt that fit tight about the waist but loosely elsewhere with a little glimpse of the black and red plaid bra beneath, and on her feet were killer low heeled ankle boots wrapped with silver studded leather straps and peep toe tips. She felt positively rocker chick delicious; even the black fishnets stocking gave her a sense of sexiness, maturity, and definitely rocker chick.

"Damn I wish I could use a damned mirror." she sang while her fingerless gloved hands smoothed down against her hips. Her hands lifted and adjusted the black string choker dangling an almost vintage looking heart shaped charm with a keyhole in its center and from that choker were strings of layered black pearls. She shifted to the side and strained to peer down at her rear, "My ass looks amazing!" she chimed with excitement.

"Oh, yes, of course," Benny nodded but felt uncomfortable, refused to look at Miss Rose's rear.

She giggled in response to Benny's agreement knowing he didn't even take a look but she liked the flattery anyways. "I'm smoking hot tonight, Benny!" she smiled wide.

"Yes, very smoking, Miss Rose," Benny continued to smile; proud of his achievement with her quite lengthy hair. He used inspiration from her rocker chick vibe and the modern hairstyle magazine. "You look beautiful." he truthfully commented

"Damn straight, buddy!" she laughed and shuffled up to him and planted a big red kiss against his forehead, "Love ya, Benny!"

Benny blushed.

Jerry stood at the foot of the left twin staircase leaned against the rail being as patient as he could; seemed like damned forever waiting for Rose. He thought she'd be a little more prompt or in a hurry having been locked in that coffin for seven days.

"Let's get going!" Rose shouted from the top of the stairs.

He turned to prepare to gripe about her lateness. His eyes looked up the curved length of the stairs and saw why she was late. Yes, he did an amazing job choosing the ensemble. His lips formed that intrigued grin and for the first time, Hey You started to sing in his head with his eyes focused on her descent down the stairs. She was a definite mature rocker beauty. Her youthfulness was obvious but the manner she carried herself, facial expressions, and the gleam in her eyes were that of a mature woman.

At the bottom of the stairs he couldn't help but take in the details of her unique stunning beauty; the hair and makeup enhanced her beauty not overpowered it, Benny was damned good too. "Now, this is my Rose." He sang and scooped her hand into his and graciously pressed a kiss just at the back curve of her fingers.

"You're still cheesy." she commented with a giggle then stated, "But I love cheesy."

A moment of pure charm and she just up and called him cheesy. He shook his head while unable not to smile at her remark. "Are you finally ready?" he asked, stepped back and assisted her off the last couple steps.

"Look at me," she said then smartly chimed, "Um, yeah!"

"Yes, you look more than ready." he agreed then complimented, "You look beautiful.

"I'm hot," she giggled then leaned against him, "You look hot as usual."

"Yes," he simply and smugly agreed..

"I love the clothes." She commented then stated with genuine smile, "You know me damned well."

"Yes, I do know you quite well." he again agreed and grinned down at her as she looked up at him with her large blue eyes.

"Where we going, huh?" she excitedly asked with a curious lift of her brows.

"Out," he stated with vagueness then stepped for the door.

"Well that says shit." she frowned and hurried to follow, "Hey, where we going?"

"Out," he repeated as he opened the door and stepped aside like a gentleman.

"Yeah you mentioned that." she commented and continued to frown while slowly stepping passed him, "Hey you," she sang with a giggle then asked again, "Where we going? Are we gonna eat out or something? Like go for a bite to eat?" She laughed loudly stepping out onto the porch.

He huffed with a roll of his eyes and answered, "We're going out." He gave soft but annoyed grumble.

"Hey," she continued to annoyingly prod him as he stepped passed her then off the porch, "Hey, we going dancing? Yeah, that would be awesome!" her eyes excitedly widened with the idea, "You could get your dirty dancing on!" she hurried off the porch then asked, "Hey, can we please steer away from hookers? I already had a hooker." She stepped up to the vehicle as he opened the door not answering any of her random questions then suggested, "How about a biker or maybe just some random not hookers." she scooted onto the seat and attempted to continue her annoyance, "Hey," the door slammed.

"Damn," he again huffed, "Where's a mute button when you need one?"

Yay! Rose was finally outta that coffin; was all rocker chick snazzy looking while hanging on the arm of the super snazzy looking Jerry and now she was in an actual club that didn't play cheesy assed disco tunes. She was in her element with mosh pits filled with head banging metal heads and the floor clustered with fist pumping and madly rocking heavy metal lovers.

Well, Jerry was a bit out of his element being surrounded by Rose's music and hundreds of her peers; yet there was a more mature element to the chosen club. The club wasn't a typical bar, it was an actual dance club dedicated to heavy metal and rock and roll. People of all ages were within that club dressed in heavy metal inspired attire. It wasn't anything like a biker bar; it was a club with a theme. A casual environment just as any club; mortal bodies moving in rhythm to the violent beats of heavy metal or embracing to hard rock ballads. Yet, he sat back against a booth seat keeping his eyes very watchful of his paid no mind to those women who purposely strolled past obviously drawn to his unintentional charms; a vampire's curse was unintentional charm. But the only one who was never affected by his intentional charms was Rose but he was undoubtedly affected by her unintentional charms and intentional annoyance. Yet, he wouldn't want to even conceive what life would be like without her.

Just those seven days without her he felt lonely. He even spent some time quietly listening to her babbles and singing and moments of odd giggling while she was locked inside the coffin. He truly felt horrible for having subjected her to such punishment but it was one of those circumstance of necessary evil to drive a point home. Yes, the burden of immortalizing another was the responsibility of making certain that the individual knew their place and the respect that was deserved to those very specific rules of their existence. He hoped that never again he would have to be put in that uncomfortable situation, punishing her. Yet, it was only one incident in those twenty-four years and he only hoped there wouldn't be another for a very long time or never again.

"Another drink, sir?" asked a twenty-something waitress who had blocked Jerry's watch over Rose.

Jerry eyes shifted, took a quick scan of the young waitress dressed in a very short black uniform mini skirt and club logo adorned cropped tank top. Another drink, he smirked. "No thank you." he said with his smooth vocals. His stunning brown eyes looked into hers and glanced to the purposely placed name tag pinned against her modest left breast. He returned his eyes looking into her eyes and cunningly sang, "I'm fine, Melissa." He loved the immediate reactions his charm always gave. He watched her eyes flirtingly bat while she anxiously chewed on her bottom lip. Ah, yes, the true sport of allure; how he loved instant attraction.

"Okay," the waitress Melissa sang then offered, "If you need anything, anything at all just ask for me." She did a little shoulder shimmy then spun and headed back into the crowded club.

He huffed with a short amused laugh; never changes. His eyes frowned not seeing Rose where he last saw her. He slid from the seat and stood up scanning over the array of bobbing up and down heads. Then he sighed with relief; there she was bothering the disc jockey behind his raised booth. He watched her closely as she literally jumped up and down while cheering having obviously gotten the DJ to accept her request. He could only imagine what she requested knowing her array of choices in music.

His eyes followed as she jumped off the raised platform; kept close watch of her weaving through the dancing crowd. He crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes focused on her. She was again dancing as she worked through the crowded dance floor. His lips smiled the moment he watched her eyes brighten upon spotting him. His eyes went wide the moment she came forward literally shoving through the crowd with her low heels scuffling. His arms uncrossed as she practically lunged wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yay!" Rose loudly sang in Jerry's ear, "He's gonna play it next!"

His eyes frowned, had no damned clue what she was talking about. "Play what?" he nervously asked.

She leaned back then slapped her hands against the sides of his face. "Our song!" she shouted over the music.

"Our song," he said; didn't know they had a song.

"Yes!" she excitedly bounced up and down, "And you're dancing with me!"

"I am," he said; not sure if he would fit the bill with that crowd.

"Oh damn straight you are!" she chimed and grabbed his hand then tugged him as she stepped backwards.

"Rose," he said her name with a raised tone, "Rose, what song?"

Her eyes frowned then she shook her head. "You're impossible," she commented then turned keeping a tight hold of his hand while somewhat dancing while she pulled him further into the crowd. The current song faded and she swiftly spun around with a little jump. She released his hand and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her. "Let's show off your moves!" she sang up at him with a huge smirk across her lips, "Get down and dirty!"

"Rose, what song?" he asked; not at all prepared and it wasn't like he was in predator mode seducing the prey. Difficult to seduce the more than willing.

She lifted her hand with an erect index finger. "Listen," she said and closed her eyes awaiting the rise of that particular song. Her eyes softly opened and looked up into his the moment the guitar began to play. Yes, he knew the song, she saw the recognition in his eyes. The very song that played the moment she heard his voice for the first time in all those lonely and miserable months; Always Somewhere by the Scorpions. Her smile softened and waited for him to take the lead. Then he finally took her hand, she softly giggled the moment he guided her into a soft spin then gathered her against him entwining his fingers with hers.

"It's so weird," Melissa the waitress stated while leaned to the side against the bar waiting for orders to be served, "She's so young and they look total opposites." she shook her head and continued to comment on the oddity that was the very young lady and the attractive and more mature gentleman, "I don't get it; he's just gorgeous and she's just not his type." She was disappointed that the good looking mature guy wasn't available.

"Yeah, weird," a guy leaned back on his elbows against the bar agreed with Melissa's comments. His blue eyes watched closely the subject of those comments. He lifted his hand and turned his eyes down at a wrinkled and warn piece of paper. His eyes looked down at the faded image that was a senior photo printed on that twenty-four year old flier. "Really weird," he spoke under his breath. His hand shoved the flier into the pocket of his leather biker jacket then turned grabbing a bottle of beer off the bar and tilted it back finishing it off then slammed it back onto the bar.

"Another one, Ant?" the bartender asked the regular.

"Nah, I'm good, gonna have a smoke." Antony Morella shook his head then dug out a twenty tossing it onto the bar, "Keep the change." He stepped away from the bar but his eyes kept looking to the dancing odd couple, particularly the young lady that matched the description of the girl on the flier in his pocket. He strolled along the outer edge of the dance floor unable to stop staring at the strawberry blonde; the hair color too damned similar.

The music shifted, yeah something else very familiar. Hey You by the Scorpions started to play which didn't help that confusing familiarity he got from that girl. Even that girl's actions, her crazy and frantic dancing were all too familiar, so damned similar to those of the girl in the flier. He halted, tucked both hands into his jacket pockets. His blue eyes held their frown as they concentrated on that girl identical, it seemed, to the missing girl on the flier. His head shifted and tossed back the brown hair from over one of his watchful eyes. He saw that damned identical large smile across the girl's lips as she grabbed onto that unlikely dance partner.

How was it possible that there was another that looked just like Rose Garrett? How was it that girl looked identical to the girl he knew back in high school? Everything about the girl sang loud and clear Rose Garrett; the clothes, hair, actions, and definitely the face. His mind traced back into the past. Everything he witnessed about that girl he had seenevery weekend out below the cliffs before a huge bonfire. He could imagine that she even had the identical laugh and smart ass remarking voice. That song, Hey You, was Rose's favorite Scorpions song and would drive the entire group crazy playing it over and over.

He shook his head then turned and made his way to the club entrance to join the other heavy metal clubbers to have a long smoke. He stepped out into the chilled air pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket then tucked a cigarette between his lips followed by lighting it up. He moved to the nearest vacant spot at the brick wall and took long steady drags exhaling from his nose. His eyes shifted up seeing a slight hint of the night sky behind the glow of the city lights.

"You hear about those kids out at the cliffs?" A voice within the group of smokers asked, "Yeah, one poor kid was found burned and the others, well, a couple washed up on the shore. Pretty damned gruesome, man, they were just kids."

Ant turned and glanced at the huddled group. Yeah, weird, he thought to himself. He knew kids still did the old school bonfires out there at the shoreline but mostly out of some morbid curiosity because of the claims that surrounded Rose's disappearance. He continued to smoke, the cigarette pinched between his thumb and finger. So many kids came to the shoreline in some type of ritual in honor of the girl who killed herself by walking into the ocean; dying from Leukemia she took her own life. He thought it was a bunch of bullshit, yet, about fifteen years back there was another incident that occurred out on the shoreline where another group was found dead around a burned out bonfire. It happened again, after fifteen years it happened it again which he desperately tried not to find peculiar. Yet, what was more peculiar was that girl inside the club.

"Yep, Rose strikes again!" Another smoker chimed with a laugh; the legend of Rose Garrett lived on.

He shook his head. He knew Rose Garrett, well, he did twenty-four years ago. He flicked the cigarette to the street then moved around the laughing group. He was tired of those old stories tjat depicted Rose as some ghost that returned every so often to off a bunch of ghost hunting teens. "Bullshit," he grumbled. Rose Garrett would never, even as a damned ghost or something, do any harm to anyone, that he believed.

He turned to enter the club but stopped as the door came open. He startled, there she was stumbling out onto the sidewalk hand in hand with the guy nearly his age. He leaned back allowing them to pass but his eyes were fixated on that girl. Holy hell, if he didn't know any better, that was damned Rose. His eyes shifted and looked to guy with her. For a brief moment he locked eyes with the man and a chill shuddered over him. He quickly looked away and moved for the door then heard that all too damned familiar voice.

His head darted to the right hearing that laugh which was loud and overbearing but damned amazing. "Rose," he whispered. It couldn't be, can't be, he thought. He watched her closely as she and her older date moved for a parked black Suburban. Something didn't feel right and so he shifted directions and left for his parked pickup.

"So, you said you wanted something more than just a prostitute, correct?" Jerry asked once inside the back of the Suburban.

"Um, duh," Rose nodded then curiously asked, "Whatchya got?"

Jerry lifted his hand holding up a paper napkin with a phone number, name, and a little note scribbled on it. He watched her eyes brighten with intrigue. "Our waitress," he glanced at the napkin reading the name, "Melissa was anxious enough to leave me her cell phone number and a little message." He darted his hand back the moment she went to snatch it then continued, "She informed me that she would love to for me to give her a call when I was finished with," he leaned closer with a sly grin, "Finished with a little girl and if I wanted a real woman." He loved the grimace formed over Rose's eyes and lips with her nose wrinkled.

"That bitch," she snapped, "Oh, call her!"

"So, you want me to invite her over after she's done with work?" he asked her while her face held that grimace of anger.

"Yeah!" she grumbled then stated, "I wanna sink my teeth into her but not fast, slowly, oh so slowly."

"Well, hush your big mouth for a minute and I'll arrange a little face to face for you." he sang and reached between the two front seats. Stella immediately set a cell phone into his hand. He leaned back, glanced at Rose seeing her growing excitement. He studied the given number then dialed and placed the cell phone on speaker. He lifted his hand and with his finger against his lips he gestured for Rose to be quiet which she eagerly nodded in agreement.

Rose scooted beside him latching her hands anxious to his arm.

The cell rang and rang then finally a voice answered, "Hello." The sounds of the club were in the background.

"Yes, Melissa?" he sang with that smooth and charming tone.

"Yeah, this is Melissa." Melissa chimed back.

"Ah, well, hello, Melissa," he greeted with a sly smirk, "I'm looking at the note you left me as we speak." His eyes shifted and looked to Rose who was focused on the cell.

"Oh," Melissa stammered, "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me; Jerry," he kept his tone calm and cool, "Well, you left me quite the intriguing note and I couldn't resist the offer."

"Oh, really," Melissa's tone was immediately again filled with flirt.

"I was wondering when your shift ends." he inquired then shifted the cell to his right hand then rested the left on Rose's knee.

"Um, in about an hour," Melissa answered and her voice heightened with flirtation, "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Would you quite possibly be interested in joining me for a more private drink at my place?" he asked, pleased that his vampire wiles worked even through the Verizon network, "I'm taking that little girl home as we speak and I'll be alone for the rest of the evening." He smirked upon noticing Rose glaring at him.

"Sounds great," Melissa eagerly agreed, "Where do ya live?"

"208 Patriot Drive, the dead end, do you know where that is?" he asked while massaging his fingers firmly against Rose's knee.

"Oh, yeah, nice neighborhood," Melissa chimed, "Well, I can be there in about an hour and a half. Is that okay?"

"Oh, that's perfect," he chimed with oozing vocal charm, "Well, I'll see you, soon." He listened to the waitress softly laugh then heard her sing a sweet goodbye. His thumb tapped the cell ending the call. "That worked out, wouldn't you agree?" he shifted slightly on the seat and Rose was still glaring at him, "What's wrong?"

"Little girl, you actually called me a little girl." she commented and released his arm then crossed both arms over her chest.

He leaned and patted her cheek then stated, "A little role play can go a long ways."

"Shithead," she softened her glare then again glared at him the moment he belted out a loud laugh, "Yeah, you're a damned hoot."

The waitress Melissa's little two door car pulled up before the old Colonial located at the address given by the mature and quite remarkably good looking Jerry. She was a tad nervous taking the man's offer but it wasn't the first time she ever hooked up with a stranger after work. Since she first saw the man he was strangely stuck in her thoughts, couldn't get over how damned gorgeous he was. She got out of her car after she checked her makeup then walked to the illuminated from entrance. Before ringing the doorbell she made a little adjustment of her tank top making sure the cleavage was nice and visible then adjusted the short hem of her skirt. She smiled wide then pressed her finger to the doorbell and waited for an answer. Her eyes scanned the house. The guy must be loaded, she guessed, living in the wealthiest neighborhood known in town.

Her focus shifted the moment the door cracked open and eyes frowned upon seeing a different man than she expected.

"Yes," meek Benny spoke to the young lady on the porch.

"Um, yes, is Jerry here?" Melissa asked slightly confused.

"Oh, yes, of course," Benny smiled and opened the door wider, "You must be Melissa. Jerry said you were coming."

"Oh," she smiled wider.

"Yes, please, come in." Benny nodded then opened the door all the way stepping aside for the young lady.

"Thanks," she chimed and stepped into the house.

Across the dead end street Ant sat inside his pickup while smoking a cigarette. His eyes frowned upon recognizing Melissa but what was truly strange he had spied who he believed was or wasn't Rose enter the house earlier with that one guy. He continued to frown while taking drag after drag. He could feel it. There was something really strange going on inside that house. There was something inside him that kept trying to convince him that who he saw at the club was Rose Garrett but how could it be her when he knew damned well Rose was his age and that girl looked the age when Rose vanished. Nothing made a lick of sense. He also couldn't get over the strange vibe he got when he locked eyes with that guy.

His eyes focused on the old Colonial; something was damned off. He opened the truck door tossing the cigarette onto the street then got out and quietly closed the door. His eyes scanned around the dead end then again focused on that house. Following his eyes and strange intuitions, he moved across the street on his biker boots but moved towards the shrubbery near the driveway. He had to resolve that issue concerning that Rose Garrett lookalike.

Benny led the young lady to the 'entertaining' room as was told by the master. "Jerry's this way, miss." he sang with his timid tone, Melissa closely followed his lead. He stepped to the closed sliding doors then grabbed the handles and slowly separated the door. "Jerry, Miss Melissa is here." he called through the gradual opening. He stepped to the side with a smile gestured her through the opening then urged, "Go on in, miss."

"Thanks," Melissa smiled and stepped passed who she guessed was a butler or something. She stepped through the opening entering the quite lovely sitting room. She turned her head the moment the doors were pulled closed then scanned the room where the only light was from the lit fireplace. She stood there not sure where Jerry was while her hands nervously gripped her purse.

"Hello," Melissa finally spoke up and what responded was the sound of soft instrumental music coming from all directions through surround sound system. Her eyes again scanned the room and its deep shadows heightened by the dancing glow of the fireplace. Her eyes shifted slowly passed the antique lounge sofa then looked to the fireplace.

"Hello," Jerry sang and watched the young woman startle then looked directly into his eyes as he stood almost directly before her. "Thank you for coming." he sang with that smooth melody of pure cunning.

"Oh," Melissa softly said, her eyes completely lost in his, "Um, well, thanks for asking me to come."

"Well, I couldn't pass up your offer." he charmingly stated then lifted before her a glass of red wine, "And here is your drink. I do hope you don't mind red wine."

"Oh," Melissa slightly mumbled being overwhelmed by his gaze then softly shook her head, "No, I don't and, um, thank you." She took the glass unable to stray her eyes from his.

"You're very welcome." he said with his lips softly grinning and eyes burying deeply into hers. He saw in her eyes that undoubted glaze of pure entrapment. He continued his cunning vocals and said, "Please, sit."

He turned to the side without unlocking his eyes from hers then lifted his hand gesturing to the sofa. His eyes followed closely as she moved forward while dazedly nodding. He watched her as she stepped to the sofa and the moment she turned his eyes again snagged hers. Sit; his mind demanded and she promptly lowered and sat down; good girl, now taste your wine. His grin broadened the moment he watched her lift the rim of the glass to her lips and took a small sip. Hmm, he loved that power of control, little puppets on tight strings.

He held his eyes with hers while strolling gracefully to the sofa. Her eyes not once broke from his as he stood before her. "You're very beautiful," he sang, brought his hand against the side of her flushed face then sang through his mind, yes, very young and beautiful you are, Melissa. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear enjoying the mesmerized expression about her face and definitely within her eyes. You want to dance with me, he stated in thought and pleasingly watched her nod; an easy mind to manipulate.

He took the glass from her obviously numbed fingers and set it atop the side table then offered her his hand. Take my hand; he demanded through the power of his mind. Her hand eagerly slipped into his and he stepped back as she rose up from the sofa. He pulled her forward and gathered her against him. His eyes buried deeper and deeper into hers and his control burned even deeper into her easily controlled mind.

He guided her young body into slow sensual movements in rhythm to his traditional instrumental music. His eyes shifted looking passed the sofa and caught a shadowed movement then watched the familiar silhouette move before the evening light given by the far window. His lips shifted into an intrigued crooked smirk with his eyes watchful as Rose stepped within the cast of light from the fireplace. Quite possibly it was the first time he had witnessed such a dramatic change about the youthful appearing Rose. There was a prominent grace as she stepped along the backside of the sofa, dragged her lengthened fingers over the smoothly polished wood trim; her lengthy nails scraped over the silver upholstery tacks. His eyes closely followed as she stepped before the fireplace and that change became more obvious.

Rose felt it; for the first time twenty-four years she finally felt an emergence of what she had seen and witnessed from Jerry many times. She never thought possible that there would come a moment she would feel that power, the power of seduction. Was it maturity that had finally delivered her the desire to use those embedded skills of seduction?

In the beginning it seemed hopeless for her to have any such skills; always a youthful face and body of eighteen never the image of her true age. She always wanted those skills he so gracefully performed without a single bit of effort and with so much cunning. It was time to discover her potential and that tad bit older appearing waitress in Jerry's embrace was the perfect test subject.

She stepped towards Jerry and the waitress with her bare feet silent against the hardwood but within her steps was that gracefulness of a true cunning predator. And by the look in Jerry's eyes. he too recognized those changes. She paused and shifted her eyes to the waitress's. Jerry guided the waitress's head turned so she could focus her large blue eyes into Melissa's.

First she saw a confused frown about Melissa's expression but the more she focused her gaze the woman's frown softened and for the first time she witnessed the effects of her own overpowering gaze. That waitress, the one that called her a little girl, turned facing her as Jerry stepped back giving her control. She softly smiled, felt that prominent difference between innocence to sultry. She took a graceful step forward burying her eyes deeper; indulged in heavy awe in the waitress's glazed eyes. Her hand reached and touched against the side of the woman's face and was amazed the moment the woman instinctively leaned against her touch. Yes, she finally had it, obvious by the woman's eager responses. She leaned forward slightly tilting her head and studied that wondrous mesmerized expression within the prey's eyes and it was because of her.

Jerry was pleasantly surprised; he had never seen Rose take such an approach. He read within Melissa's awed expression that Rose had finally reached a new level. Rose had finally embraced that instilled skill of seduction and she embraced the power with her eyes guiding that waitress further into pure desire. His eyes held focus and watched closely the moment Rose drew the waitress deeper, led the young Melissa forward. His lips broadened their pleased smirk; Rose gathered the woman to her and gently caressed the side of her face against the woman's with that familiar cunning. He watched the woman given the instinct to bare the slope of her neck. His anticipation grew the more he witness; Rose so delicately pressed a kiss against the woman's cheek and lingered to obviously savor the moment and the woman's abundance of raised body heat. He pleasingly listened to the womanly deeply sigh as Rose pressed another delicate kiss against the slope of Melissa's neck.

Rose's eyes fluttered with the rush given by her new skills of seductive approach. No real desire to do her usual aggressive and straight to the point approach. She lavished the woman's eagerness to embrace her; the heat of the woman's hand pressed against her shoulders. She indulged in the woman's deep breaths and intoxicated sighs. Her arms moved around the small of the woman's waist; felt the heat pressed against her through every heave of the woman's chest. So that was what Jerry enjoyed and savored when he played with his guests. She could definitely enjoy and savor that game.

Her eyes focused on the pulsating target near the top of the slope of the woman's neck. She eagerly pressed a firm kiss against the pulse of life, enjoyed the sensation of that precious heat burn against her lips. She hummed with anticipation feeling that distinct pulse flutter lightly against her kissing lips. She embraced the woman tighter pressing the tips of her lengthy nails through the material of Melissa's shirt. Her head lifted and momentarily grazed the side of her face against the woman's flushed cheek. Her lips parted then pulled back over those six fangs. Her head tilted back then with that deadly precision she brought those fangs down against the side of the woman's neck.

The moment the pain struck, the Melissa's body stiffened then she sounded a nearly euphoric gasp followed by sighs of pleasure. Her blood steadily flowed as Rose firmly suckled and indulged in the flavors only true seduction and pleasure could deliver into that hot flow of her blood.

His eyes were wide not wanting to believe what he was witnessing. Crouched before the window, Ant just watched who he believed to be Rose Garrett at eighteen bare what looked like fangs then bite into the side of the waitress Melissa's neck. He stumbled back away from the window with a look of pure shock and terror. What the hell did he just bear witness to? What the hell were they? He didn't want to think what they were!

He spun on his boots to make a hasty retreat but startled upon coming face to face with a woman's broad chest. His head slowly lifted followed by his eyes. A woman's stoned-face expression peered down at him. That woman's large hands darted and shoved violently against his chest causing him to nearly fall backwards. Nothing was gonna stop him from getting the hell out of there and he charged forward rearing his fist back but before the fist could make contact the woman's large hand snatched it within a vice grip. He cringed against the nearly crushing grip. His eyes grew wide, watched the woman rear back her mighty fist and with just a blink of an eye that fist struck the side of his head. The blow sent him unconscious against the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fright Night (1985)**

Rose's Journey: 24 Years a Vampire

Chapter Five

Another Vampire First after 24 Years!

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Hey, Fright Night turds! Well, this is the final chapter to this here part of Rose's journey but it's not the end. I hope you enjoyed this installment and hopefully you'll anticipate the next one which is in the works. It's so much fun writing Rose's stories and always a damned pleasure writing Jerry Dandridge, duh! I would like to remind you folks that this here crazy person will be attending the Mad Monster Party in Charlotte North Carolina and would love for any of you to join me and my family to hit up the Fright Night 30th reunion and join me in staring at Chris Sarandon from a distance or up close! . It'll be a blast... March 27th to 29th... Big Assed Loves to you readers and writers!_

A familiar heavy metal ballad stirred him; Ant lay atop the bed in Rose's room as the melody prodded him awake. His closed eyes frowned recognizing the song having heard it millions of time throughout his forty-four years. "Nobody's Fool," he mumbled with his brows furrowed, "Cinderella."

"Bingo!" Rose's voice shouted over the music and she watched Ant dart up seated then listened to him groan in response to the obvious pain across the side of his skull having been introduced to Stella's decent sized fist.

Ant blinked and made a quick scan. His eyes froze upon seeing who his instincts said was Rose Garrett. "Rose," he murmured with disbelief and belief confusing his mind.

"Hiya, Ant," she smiled with her hand lifted and giving him a little finger wave. She studied the twenty-four year aged blast from her past. He still looked the same but older; same pretty blue eyes and long brown hair, oh, and the same damned leather biker jacket he always refused to let her wear. "How you been?" she casually chimed, stood near the record player, "Hey, just letting you know, the years been good to ya."

"Huh," he mumbled, tried to grasp what the hell was happening, "Ah, I can say the same about you."

"Yeah, I know right," she laughed, "Twenty-four years and I'm still a smoking eighteen year old; go figure."

"What the fuck!" he loudly stated, "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Well, I know you saw something in the window downstairs, you peeping Tom." She again laughed, "Whatchya think you saw, hmm, Ant?" she stepped forward on her bare feet, "What do your blue peepers tell ya you saw, huh, Ant?" she curiously tilted her head, "If you're guessing vampires, bloodsuckers, or creatures of the night, well, you'd be dead on."

"You guys killed those kids on the beach!" he pointed at her while scrambling to the foot of the bed. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"Um, I did that." she confessed, "Kids are so damned rude these days; not like we were." she sighed, "Yeah, remember the days when we used to make out on the beach around the bonfire?" she sat down on the edge of the bed to continue reminiscing, "Yeah, you were my first kiss and second and third base but still you never would let me wear your damned jacket."

"What the hell!" he shouted; it was sure Rose but there was something so cold and callous about her, "What the hell happened to you?! How is any of this shit possible?! You vanished! We left you at the beach and when we came back you were gone!"

"Yeah, sorry if that freaked you guys out but it was one of those things." she shrugged with a grin, "See when my Dad upped and moved me and Jacob Midwest, well, I met a guy." she slowly nodded with that held grin across her lips, "It's a long assed story but I'll give ya the gist," she tucked her legs on the bed and cleared her throat.

"That creepy house, yeah, haunted big time by a dead vampire name Jerry Dandridge." she spat out nearly casually, "Well, I fell for the dead vampire and he fell for me. Boy, did we have fun together while he did his sucking stuff in my dreams but it wasn't in my dreams; both I guess you could say," she nodded in agreement, "Well, one night he upped and vanished and left me alone and right after that I got diagnosed with the shit that killed my Mom; hence that's why I came back here to Cliffside. Okay, so I spent all those months, as you probably remember getting sicker and sicker but at the same time I was missing my ghostly vampire stud a shitload." she softly smiled in response to the next spoken bit, "That was until that night on the beach. He found me, ya see, after he found his way back into flesh and not really in blood, you know, vampires.." she oddly giggled, "He took me away and, bingo, drained that nasty cancerous shit from my body and then, bam, I was turned into the fine assed bloodsucker you see before you. Ain't that the shit?"

He sat there with his eyes still wide with shock and stared at the same smiling face he remembered from back as a teen. Yet, before him was something more sinister than just Rose Garrett. There was this gleam of evil in her large blue eyes. Before him was something more horrifying than a ghost killing kids on the beach like all those urban legends proclaimed.

"Well, now you know it all." she again shrugged so casually, "So, the unfortunate thing is, Ant, that you now know too much and have seen way too damned much. You shouldn't have went snooping in folks' windows. Curiosity killed the kitty-cat." she crossed her arms over the old and faded Dio band tee, "Well, the point is; you're the kitty-cat, Ant, and I gotta kill you."

"What?!" he quickly asked, slammed back against the bed frame.

"Yeah," she nodded, "This really sucks in both senses of the word. I really never thought I'd be offing you, Ant. I never thought we'd ever see each other again. Hell, I assumed you probably ended up in a jail or something or traveling the states chasing after that old rock and roll dream. This sucks for you."

"You stay the fuck away from me!" he shouted and quickly stood up from the bed. His wide eyes watched a change happen in her large eyes; the blue consumed by metallic copper rimmed in gold.

"Ain't gonna happen, Ant." she shook her head, "I gotta take care of ya because that's what we do. Hey, you might even like it when I suck your ass dry. Apparently folks get off on that shit; I know Melissa did." She slowly brought her legs off the bed and stood up and suggested, "Why don't we make this a bit more pleasant. Just accept that you're a goner and I can make it easy on ya."

"Fuck you, Rose!" he loudly snapped, "You're a fucking monster psycho!"

"Am not!" she shouted at him disliking the term monster, "I'm just being honest and trying to cut you a damned break, shithead! Gosh, what the hell, Ant?! You're such a damned pussy! Man up and take what you earned; a one way ticket on death express!" She lunged forward, swiftly snatched him by the leather jacket then slammed him back against the bedside table, it toppled over. "Hey, Ant, I'll keep your memory alive by finally wearing that damned awesome jacket of yours." she sinisterly promised then grinned and flashed her fangs before his wide eyes.

"The fuck you are!" he grumbled loudly then swung. His fist slammed across her face which forced her hands to released his precious jacket.

"Son of a bitch!" she growled, slapped her hand to the side of her fisted face, "Damn it, Ant! You're not supposed to hit a lady, you fuck-tard!" Her hand dropped and she snarled at him then snapped her fangs.

"You ain't a lady!" he insulted her; "You're a fucking bitch vampire!" He darted to his left but was again snatched by the jacket and swiftly slammed down against the toppled table which collapsed and broke. His hands swung in all direction as he was pinned down atop the broken table. His hand fumbled then grabbed onto something. Both hands gripped tightly with his wide eyes peered up at the pure evil burning in hers and the six white and ghastly fangs prepared to suck the life out of him. "Fuck you!" he shouted and thrust upward with as much force as possible. Her snarls abruptly stopped and her eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

Without hesitation he shoved her off him and sent her slammed back against the floor writhing in pain. He scrambled to his feet. He briefly studied his hands that were coated in her blood then shifted his wide eyes and stared down at her. She lay writhing with a broken table leg impaled and protruded from just below her sternum. She growled and snarled with her distorted hands struggling to grip the blunt end of the table leg, she desperate to pull out that makeshift stake. His bloodied hands balled into fists and face twisted with anger, "Ha, you evil bitch!" he shouted down at her in defiance, "I don't know what the fuck you are but one thing I know for sure, you ain't damned Rose Garrett!"

"Ah, fuck you, Ant!" she growled up at him through the excruciating pain, "You were a lousy kisser anyways! You were lousy at everything, you shit!"

"Was not!" he snapped then clenched his jaw, tired of her verbal blows to his ego. He stepped beside her as she continued to snarl up at him then here distorted hand snatched the worn leg of his jeans. He jerked his pant leg free then lifted his leg. "Well, I fucked Sarah an hour after you chickened out and she wore my jacket right afterwards!" he spitefully confessed then with a grin he rammed the sole of his foot down against table leg driving it deeper which sent her into a screeching fit of agony. "Cock tease!" he grumbled down at her then jumped over her writhing body and raced for the door.

Before reaching the door it flew open and Ant stumbled back upon seeing Benny. Without hesitation he punched Benny square between the eyes breaking the man's glasses then shoved the surprised man aside into the wall and darted into the corridor. He looked back as Benny struggled to his feet; Rose's high pitched and unnatural screams followed his retreat. He turned to the right entering the main corridor and saw the duel staircase landing.

He ran for the landing with Rose's bat-like screechy screams continued from behind him. His exit was quickly blocked, again he was face to face with brute of a woman that knocked him unconscious with one punch. "Get the fuck outta my way!" he shouted but Stella stepped forward with that stone faced expression void of any emotion. He stepped backwards obviously fearful of the towering woman knowing her strength could instantly subdue him. "I'm warning ya!" he attempted to threaten the woman while digging his hands into the pockets of his jeans but his damned switch blade had been removed. His eyes looked forward, saw an actual grin form over Stella's thin lips. His eyes shifted to her hand which held the switch blade. "Shit," he mumbled then spun around to run but gasped upon coming face to face with bitter red eyes rimmed with fiery orange.

Jerry's vampire eyes glanced to the man's bloodied hands and instantly two and two were put together. Rose's screeches loudly accused that pathetic man of harming his Rose. "What have you don to my Rose?" He lowly grumbled then snatched Ant by the leather jacket.

Stella froze her approach and stood like the physical human wall she was, blocked the corridor.

Jerry slammed Ant against the wall then snatched the man by the throat and lifted the punk man off his kicking boots. "My Rose, you hurt my Rose!" his distorted vocals gutturally grumbled. He jerked Ant forward then again slammed the man against the wall, cracked the drywall. "First you spied on us!" he snarled; again jerked Ant forward and slammed him back against the wall, the drywall caved, "Now, you've hurt my Rose!" The fine tips of his lengthened nails pierced into Ant's throat. He dragged Ant to eye level and pleasingly stated, "You die." He jerked Ant from the wall and with all his supernaturally immortal strength he tossed Ant through the air.

Stella instinctively darted out of the way as Ant was thrown with such force he struck the iron rail on the landing then flipped over.

"Make sure he's dead!" Jerry ordered Stella who nodded then left the corridor. He faced the stretch of corridor that led to Rose's room, those agony filled screams continued. With wide strides he moved down the hallway.

Ant's wide eyes stared up at the vaulted ceiling; the pain throughout his body was agonizing and literally felt the blood pool like a crimson halo around his cracked skull. His eyes shifted and looked up at Stella's stone face. He coughed and gagged tasting his blood. He watched that sinister grin form over Stella's lips. His eyes widened upon her large hands reaching down towards him. With an eased twist of his neck it was an end of Antony Morella.

Rose continued to writhe in severe pain. She pushed her bare feet against the floor as her hands desperately tugged and pulled against the damned makeshift stake lodged in her abdomen. She knew it missed her heart but it didn't make it hurt any less. She screamed with tears of agony streaked down her temples and all she could think was, damn, vampires can cry from pain too, damn it! Her eyes looked to poor squinting Benny who had a gash across the bridge of his nose; the horrified keeper was knelt beside her. "Don't just sit there!" she yelled at Benny and startled him from his shock, "Help pull it outta me!"

Suddenly two hands snatched the protruding table leg and with a swift jerk it was pulled free but didn't stop Rose from screaming. Jerry threw the makeshift stake across the room. "Benny!" he yelled and the keeper startled and looked up at him then he ordered, "Help your sister!" He gripped the front of his shirt and tore it open snapping the row of buttons then knelt down as Benny scrambled to do as ordered. "Rose," he said her name over her screams, "Rose!" He reached and grabbed her face with his hands, "Rose, calm down."

"Calm down?!" Rose yelled, "This shit hurts and you're telling me to calm down?! Seriously?!"

"Yes, it hurts but you have to heal." He stated, kept calm, "You have to focus passed the pain."

"Can you believe what he did to me that asshole?!" she shouted, "He fucking staked me! He actually staked me! Damn, I fucked up!" She forced herself to focus on his face and pouted, "I'm sorry I fucked it up."

"Don't worry, I took care of him." He explained, "I know from my own experience you can't underestimate anyone."

"When's it gonna stop hurting?" she asked, tried so strongly to push passed the obvious agony.

"You'll heal faster if you feed but since both unwanted and wanted guests are useless," he explained while tucking an arm under shoulders and carefully lifted her torso off the floor, "You'll have to feed from me."

"You ain't pissed at me?" she asked and winched against the pain from being moved, "Damn it, that more than smarts!"

"No, I'm not angry with you." He stated then tugged the shirt back from his shoulder, "Now, just take what you need."

"Huh," she frowned then grinned, "Do I need a measuring cup or something."

He rolled his eyes, "Just do it!"

"Aren't you gonna make out with me first?" she asked then attempted to giggle but it only made her grumble in response to the pain.

"I'll gladly make out with you afterwards, after you're healed." he promised while assisting her more seated.

"Promise?" she smirked, brought her right arm around his neck.

"Yes, I promise," he again rolled his eyes; she was a smart ass no matter the situation, "Now, do it."

Her eyes focused on the offered side of his neck while her mind and body pushed passed the pain. Her lips parted then pulled back exposing her fangs. Closing her eyes she bit into the side of his neck accepting the slow flow of his blood. Always a wondrous flavor no matter the circumstances his blood was being consumed. She took from him what her instincts said was enough and drew back but the pain didn't subside, in fact it seemed the consumption of his blood made it intensify.

Her back arched and eyes squeezed tight trying to fight the urge to scream against the growing pain. Yet, through that pain she felt the miraculous healing beginning deep with her damaged innards. Well, another vampire's first after twenty-four years, she grimaced with thought. She clenched her jaw pushing back the desire to scream. Her hand fisted the back of his shirt as she clung to him. The pain tore from within that wound and spread over her entire body sending into a frenzy of agonizing trembling. Before losing consciousness she prayed that never again she would experience that much pain.

(Author Note: Please read Jerry Dandridge's 19th Century What if scenario to fill this gap. If you've read, yay for you! So you know how Jerry's imagination works and how's been greatly influenced by Rose! Loves!)

Yes, what if Rose Garrett had come along much sooner? Jerry softly smiled having been influenced by Rose's little concepts of what if they had met at some other point in their lives. He remained seated on the floor with her cradled against him in wait for when the moment the clocks chimed dawn. He refused to leave her as she was still unconscious but her body was nearly healed from his blood she had consumed. He almost lost her once to that mortal cancerous blood disease and that recent incident was too close for comfort; any higher the makeshift stake would have impaled her heart. He couldn't allow any further risks to be taken. It was time again to move on. With the colonial having not needed as much work as other past restoration projects, they could easily move on from her hometown. She was still young in vampire years and needed much more to learn. He had to keep a closer watch over her, protect her from mistakes.

He tucked his other arm beneath her legs and effortlessly stood up cradling her in both arms. He heard the clocks begin to chime; she would finish the healing process within her coffin. The preparation for departure would begin the following evening. She needed to be taken away from there until all those who would remember Rose Garrett were dead and gone. He had taken a risk returning so soon; not again. In ways it was as if he were too learning all over again; it was different having responsibility of another.

He left her room, carried her from the second floor and into the large cellar then into the secret alcove. With gentle care he lowered her into her coffin. He smiled softly down at her; she was in ways his angel, his angelic Rose. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against her still lips. His lips lifted from hers and he studied for a moment her beautiful face dusted with those pale freckles, modest pale reddish lashes, and natural soft rose pink lips. His fingertips traced along the shape of her face. "My Rose," he whispered, "My Rose forever and always and all eternity."

He rose up and carefully lowered the coffin lid. He moved to his coffin deciding their next directional move. What was their next step in that immortal journey? He paused beside the foot of his coffin and looked back to hers. His lips smirked instantly determining the next step in their immortal journey together.

"Yes," he agreed with his thought.

Roll Credits: Givin' Yourself Away by Ratt


End file.
